


A Cinematic Encounter (With Podfic)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, candle wax, slight Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon has been stalking and stealing a reaper's scheduled collection of souls. Will takes it upon himself to eliminate this threat, only to find himself face-to-face with temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(For Dark Ace Raven)

Podfic link:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/whke9ww4t0j49rc/A_Cinematic_Encounter.mp3

 

)))(((

This was the night. It was cold, dark, and eerie, the moon shifting in and out of hazy clouds; just the kind of setting for a brutal death. Everything was still in the stone courtyard, but the figure who watched from atop the wall knew that it would not be so for long. As silently as he could, he checked the book he carried with him, the moonlight glinting off a pair of spectacles as he did so. Any second now. He closed the book once more, and it vanished into midair. This night he would take care of this matter personally.

For weeks his infernal colleague Grell Sutcliffe had been going on and on about the demonic presence that had shadowed him and foiled his every attempt to reap a soul. It was infuriating that his fellow reaper would not only whine like a woman about how awful it was to be swindled out of his duties, but then proceeded to lavish praise on the being doing the swindling; he was quick, he was handsome, he was so very evil. The doting look in Grell's made-up eyes when he spoke about the nuisance was sickening. As the dolt was obviously incapable of dealing with a simple issue of a rogue demon, it was William Spears' job to take over and put a stop to it. He was the superior after all, and as much as he detested overtime, he felt this was a job that needed to be done.

Slight movement at one end of the courtyard caught Will's eye, and he saw the old man carrying the empty bucket to the well on the other side of the yard. Will knew from his ledger that the man would trip and bash his head on the side of the well, causing his death. It was then that Will would determine whether or not he should be given a second chance. If the demon that had been trailing Grell was serious, it would show up to try and get a free meal. It happened just as the ledger foretold; no sooner had the man approached the well that he was tripped up by rocks poking up out of the earth. As soon as Will sensed blood on the air he saw it; a dark shadow with a repulsive aura of evil lurking by the doorway to the courtyard.

Will wasted no time but leapt down from his perch and readied his reapers' pruners, brandishing it like the true weapon it was. The moon struck the metal at the end, casting flashes of pure silver on the black grass and stone.

"Halt, demon!" Will cried out, "This man's soul is in my jurisdiction!"

The shadow darted straight towards him, and Will fearlessly made a snatch for it with his pruners. The demon narrowly escaped their pinch, and swooped by the man's corpse, neatly plucking the soul from its body. Will was enraged, and with a grunt, he lunged forward to try and retrieve the glowing substance from the demon's hand. Again the demon evaded him, dodging to one side. For several maddening moments Will was literally chasing the demon about the courtyard. He became more and more angry as he realized that this demon was only toying with him, leading him on purposefully, dangling the soul as bait to keep him chasing instead of swallowing it right there and then. They eventually came to a stalemate on either side of the well, Will trying to repress his heavy breathing. Divine being or not, he was a bit winded from the chase. It was not often that he received a challenge like this, even with all the demons in the world.

"Give up yet?"A smooth voice asked out of the swirling aura. "It would be such a pity; I am quite enjoying our little game."

As Will watched, the shadow solidified into a trim body, clawed hands, and dark-feathered wings. The demon's facial features were indeed handsome as Grell had said, and from the cocky way he briefly tossed back his long black hair, it was obvious that he was well aware of his own beauty. Flaming red eyes stared at Will mockingly, one narrow black brow rising in a teasing manner.

"I will admit you're not the one I usually follow." The demon said, running a long-fingered hand up through his hair and then stroking one of his short horns, "Where is the red-headed idiot tonight? Home doing his nails, I trust?"

Will bristled as they began to circle the well, walking at an even, stalking pace. Grell might have been an utter disgrace, but he was a reaper, and it irked Will to hear him slighted by a demon. That honor he considered his own.

"He is no concern of yours." Will answered, angry at himself for even responding to the demon's question. "I am the one you need to worry about."

The demon turned and braced his elbows on the edge of the well, leaning over it casually and swirling the man's soul around his pointer finger. It cast its glowing light down into the depths of the well.

"Ah, I see; this is what you're after." He stated, grinning cheekily. Will's pruners gave a small 'click' as he tightened his hold on the weapon. "I might just let you have it back, if you ask nicely."

Will made a quick jab with his pruners, extending them in the blink of an eye, but the demon flew like lightning to land on top of the stone wall. Will followed him, raining down attempted blows and finding that every one landed in thin air. Damn, but this demon was good. He had obviously tangled with reapers before to be able to avoid both Grell's scythe and his own. The variety among reapers' scythes was intended to keep the demons guessing, but this one seemed to know just how to avoid the tool regardless of what it was.

"You are the lowest of scum!" Will finally found himself blurting out rather unnecessarily, his professional mind told him. "Return the soul and there will be no punishment."

"Punishment." The demon scoffed, ruffling his wings as he walked backward away from Will, "do you have authority to do more to me than has already been done? Bound for hell, eternally hungry, stooping to service petty humans to pay for a meal? What more could you possibly do to me, I ask you?"

"I could put you under watch." Will replied, completely serious, "Every move you make will be under scrutiny, and you might never have a meal again."

The demon tilted his head, birdlike as he considered Will's words. It was obvious that he was not taking the reaper seriously as his fanged smile was too smug.

"You're a different sort, you are." The demon said, dropping gracefully down from the wall onto the ground below and chuckling as he ran backwards and the reaper followed him angrily. "All business and duty," he called as he lead Will further out into the fields that surrounded the small farm, "I'd hate to be a soul on the wrong end of your opinion."

"Too late for that." Will informed him, irritated as he felt the mud sloshing up onto his pants. The demon finally jolted to a halt and once more whipped out the soul, licking his lips. In that split second, his eyes were on the soul and not on Will, and the reaper took the shot. Hot blood splashed onto his wrist as he caught the demon in the shoulder, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. The huge black wings flapped a few times as the demon fought back, casting feathers and mud up into Will's face. He jabbed harder with his pruners, and the demon stilled. Will found himself kneeling on the slightly heaving chest, hands steady on his weapon, which was buried deep into the demon's right shoulder. A thrill of triumph went through him as the red eyes glared up at him, but then calmed as they accepted their defeat.

"Well, only since I'm feeling generous..." He said quietly, and surrendered the soul with a flick of his wrist. It flew quickly to get away, but Will pulled his scythe from the demon's shoulder and caught the soul in midair. He decided to hold onto it, not wanting to test its worth in front of a demon. The creature sat up slowly, leaning back on its hands.

"Congratulations," He said, "you've managed to splatter both of us with mud, and take back the soul I tried to steal from you. Aren't you going to at least give a little smile?"

Will pushed his thick glasses back into place with a finger, as they had slid down his nose during the tussle.

"It is unprofessional to smile while on duty; these are human's souls I deal with, and it would be disrespectful."

"You take your job far more seriously than your fellow reapers." The demon said, rising to his feet and giving the black wings a mighty shake, scattering mud from their feathers. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to loosen your tie before? Perhaps if you did you could think clearly and learn to relax."

Will wanted to step back as the demon moved toward him again, but he maintained his ground, shielded by his weapon.

"All reapers take the job just as seriously as I do." Will retorted, his eyes narrowing at what he considered to be an insult. "If they did not then I would have something to say about it."

"Oh, what are you the big reaper in charge?" The demon taunted, picking bits of mud delicately from the ends of his long hair. "Who are you?"

"William T. Spears. Head Reaper." Will answered, again wondering why he was even giving the brute an answer. "In comparison to me, you are just a dirty fly that needs to be swatted away."

The demon appeared to be unaffected by the words, as Will had suspected. In fact he looked amused.

"Sebastian Michealis, in case you're wondering," He said, "I believe your redhead friend would jump on that 'swatting' line in an instant. He is so impure for a divine being. Next to him, you are positively a stone statue."

"Refrain from speaking of my inferiors in such a derogatory-"

"Don't give me that," Sebastian said, rolling his flaming eyes, "like looking after that one doesn't drive you up the wall! With your obvious status and strict adherence to protocol, I wonder that such a person is still working for you without reprimand."

Will felt speechless for a second, finding no rebuff. This Sebastian had certainly figured him out quickly, but then, demons were cunning.

"Well, I'd love to do this again sometime," Sebastian said, "but as you kept me from my dinner, I must look elsewhere."

As he spread his wings, Will quickly stuffed the soul into his breast pocket and lashed out with his pruners. Sebastian gave a small grunt as it caught him in one of his wings, and he was never able to take off.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you go?" Will hissed, "While without a contract you are rogue, you mongrel!"

"More battling, really?" Sebastian sighed, stroking the wound on his wing, "You already have the soul, what more could you wish? I confess I was wanting our little spat to end here, but if you insist."

Fighting demons was something that William T. Spears had more than enough experience with, so the next few minutes played out very much like the rest of the battles he'd had with their kind. The moves, the evasions, the offensives, the defense; it was all the same moves in different order. He was not even surprised when Sebastian managed a swipe at his shoulder, and caught him, breaking the skin. "An eye for an eye." The demon had said, licking a drop of blood from his claws. Alright, Will had to admit that was not something that he had witnessed before. The taunting, however, was very much characteristic of a demon.

"Such a pinned-up master of his emotions," Sebastian called, dodging Will's fist, "What anger really lies behind those glasses, hmm? It's so hard to tell."

Will had learned long ago not to answer back, and only kept fighting as best he could. After a while Will had the impression that on his own, this particular demon was not going down. He would need at least one more reaper to consider ever actually killing him. Still, there was no way he was letting him go. Finally, he felt he had an edge, and he took it. Sebastian ended up pinned against the outer wall of the courtyard, his throat trapped in the open mouth of Will's pruners. The reaper was breathing heavily, using his entire body to keep the demon in place. They were nose-to-nose and Will was pleased to see Sebastian swallow a bit, realizing he was hopelessly caught.

"Well done," He whispered, and the next second he leaned forward, crossing the inch or two that separated their lips and kissing the reaper. Will was so stunned at first that he didn't move. The demon's lips were soft, warm, and so tender…he jolted backward at once, instinctively wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. This gave Sebastian just the opening he needed, and he darted straight upward, his wings opening and catching the night air.

"It's been a pleasure, William T. Spears!" He called, then was gone, just that quick. Will was left standing alone, brushing his fingers over his lips and wondering what had just happened.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! My hero!"

Will cringed at the sound of the unwelcome, sing-song voice. He had hoped that he could just sneak into his office at the bureau without being noticed... at least, without being noticed by Grell Sutcliff. As he was the boss the chances of someone needing to speak with him were always likely when he entered this building. Grell, however, was the last person he had hoped to bump into this night. He was frustrated, both with himself and the infernal being that had given him the slip. He was always frustrated with Grell, so he did not need that right now.

"The triumphant return! Tell me, Will, what happened, hm? Did you cut him up? Did you chop him to bits with your scythe? Oh do tell!"

Will's eyebrow flinched as Grell leaned his shoulder against Will's, hands clasped like he was praying as he pursed his lips and made his inquiries.

"Shouldn't you be out tending to souls?" Will asked, unlocking his office door and entering quickly, leaving Grell to catch his balance and nearly fall.

"You took over my duties tonight, in case you forgot!" Grell screeched, and Will could have slapped himself for appearing so dim; his head was completely in shambles over that kiss…

"So I did." He answered, letting himself fall gracelessly into his deep chair behind his desk.

"So?" Grell asked, cocking his head and leaning over the polished surface of the desk, "Did you get him? Can I resume my duties without being hounded by that…" Grell's eyes went misty and his mouth stretched into a lazy smile, "…handsome, handsome devil…"

Will had been tuning Grell out unconsciously, so used to doing it that it came naturally. The ever higher-pitched voice, however, sometimes could not be ignored. He could have just ordered him to go away, but then, he was well aware of how affective such orders were. Unless he struck him with his scythe, Grell would usually do and say what he pleased.

"Will!"

The Head Reaper finally looked up, and shook his head resignedly.

"He got away."

"Whaaaat!?" Grell began shivering overdramatically, "He's still on the loose?! Free to ravage and plunder wherever he goes? Even the great William Spears could not bring him down, oh nooo! I'm doomed to be haunted by a vision of loveliness forever, my footsteps echoed by a demonic presence, following me wherever I go…what a fate…"

"Please contain your emotions." Will said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "At this point I am more concerned with him targeting me next time."

"Ohhh?" Grell sang, sliding neatly behind the desk to lean his elbow on Will's shoulder, "What makes you think that, eh? Did something happen? Did he-."

"Has anyone ever told you that you ask far too many questions about subjects that are none of your concern?!" Will snapped, smartly slapping Grell right in his face, making him topple over.

"But this is my concern!" Grell wailed, holding his reddening cheek. "How could you say it's not?!"

"Well, if it was before, it is no longer. That demon has…made me think that I'll have to deal with him again."

"How did he get away?" Grell asked, back on his feet in an instant, never being phased for long.

Will did not answer right away, instantly embarrassed by the answer. He said nothing, swallowing slightly and clearing his throat.

"Will, are you blushing?!" Grell asked delightedly, poking his cheek. "What happened out there tonight?"

"I am simply angered that he managed to slip out of my grasp," Will said firmly, "that is all."

"Well, have it your own way." Grell said, "But I've never known a demon to give you the slip before, at least, not very often. He must be incredibly clever to have pulled it off…hmmm…"

Will could tell by the far-away look in Grell's green eyes that he had fallen into one of his fantasies, which no doubt included the 'handsome devil' that he seemed to admire as much as fear.

"Complimenting a demon is far beneath your status as a reaper." Will said, "Though I am willing to admit that he is cunning, I will not go so far as to praise him for his evil ways, and neither should you."

"Oh, of course not," Grell whined, "why would anyone admire someone who could outsmart the Head Reaper of the society! Come, now, Will if he escaped your sucking aura of doom then you have admit that he's good!"

"I never said that he wasn't." Will replied, about ready to kick his fellow reaper out of his office, "However, he is trying to steal souls and that is against regulation."

Grell sighed heavily.

"How dull you are, always talking about 'regulation' and 'rules'."

"That is my job." Will stated in an exasperated voice, "Now get out. I have paperwork to fill out regarding this event."

"Paperwork?!" Grell asked incredulously, "After such a daring fight and escape with a creature of the night you are going to sit calmly in your office and do paperwork?!"

Will pinned him with glaring eyes, his glasses glinting as he moved his head.

"That is my job, what would you be doing?"

Will knew as the words left his mouth that he had made a mistake in asking. This was Grell after all and sure enough, he received a wave of Grell-typical flowery fantasy.

"I would lie in bed, stricken with delight and sorrow," He narrated, arms coiling around himself dramatically, "my heart pounding out of my chest beneath the weight of my failure, and the thought of my daring opponent. What use would paperwork be? How could mere words describe the tangle of Reaper and Demon, scythe and claws? Oh! The lure of such a forbidden relationship, drawing desire from the wells of the heart! The painstaking flashes of memory, scene for scene playing out in the mind, driving one mad with remorse, wishing it had been different! The smell of power and darkness all sweeping together in a mind-boggling mix of want and temptation!"

Stony silence met his theatrical response. When Will dropped his eyes and began setting out the right papers to make his report, completely ignoring what he had just heard, Grell made an offended sound.

"Since you are off-duty, what are you doing here anyway?" Will asked, as he shook down the ink in his pen.

"I thought I'd wait to hear from you." Grell said, pursing his lips again at Will's coldness. "I was quite curious to know how it turned out, and you still won't give me details."

"I don't owe you any."

Grell burst briefly into tears at this, but quickly composed himself and then said,

"Well, I'll just go then…"

He slunk out of the office like a dog with its tail between its legs, sniffling softly. When he was gone Will rose and closed his office door. Truth be told, he had always found paperwork tedious, especially reports. It was difficult at times to recall exactly what had occurred when, even such a short time after the reapings. If there were enough in one day it could become downright confusing. With as vast a mind as Will had, he was still just as fed up with it as everyone else, yet he was the boss and would set a good example.

Therefore he sat down at his desk and began writing down his encounter with the demon. He grimaced as he described the taunting, the chasing, and his being slashed. Triumph edged his smile when he wrote about catching the demon with his scythe…thrice. Then he came to the end, after he had retrieved the soul and had engaged the demon once again. It came to a point where he had to stop writing. What should he say? Should he really admit that the reason Sebastian escaped was because he…Will shook his head. It would be too embarrassing. He swiftly went with his first instinct and wrote, demon evaded capture and escaped into the night. It was not a lie, but then it was not entirely truthful either. He followed this line up with, intend to engage in the future for capture or tracking. Will's heart beat a little faster at the thought of meeting this demon again. Sebastian…the demon who escaped with a kiss from William T. Spears.

He closed the folder abruptly, placing it in its correct tray and then switching off the lights before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rare for Will to be nervous before a reaping. He had been doing this job for so long that there was nothing unexpected that he could not handle easily. This time, however, it was not the unexpected that concerned him. Rather it was the creeping suspicion that he knew what was going to happen, but was unsure how he was to deal with it. He shook his head as he prepared himself, standing ramrod straight behind a cart and watching the weeping woman cradling her dying newborn in the street. This was not an uncommon sight, especially for London these days. Will had learned long ago to keep his emotions in check. This job was not a cruel one in reality; they were not killing people, but rather freeing their souls, sending them to rest. He had learned, as all rookies must at some point, that all humans have an appointed time to die, and only in special cases was that process to be halted.

Therefore as Will stood and observed the suffering mother, weeping for her child that was slowly passing away from this world, his mind was not actually on the mournful scene. Instead he was wondering if he would be ambushed again tonight. It was a long shot in all honesty. Demons were unpredictable, so the idea that this Sebastian might take to stalking him now was, perhaps a little self-serving.

With this thought he shook himself a bit, checking his watch. One more minute now. The seconds ticked by to the sound of the mother sobbing. 23, 22, 21…closer and closer to death as the child drew its last laborious breaths. Finally the moment came, and Will stepped up, neatly reaping the child's soul and sending it onward. He felt relief wash through him as no dark shadow emerged from the walls or the alleyway beyond. He had done his job, and without interference. Good.

He turned to head to his next appointment, leaving the cries of the woman behind. He could breathe a bit easier now, knowing that at least the first job had gone off well. The next two jobs passed without incident as well, and Will began to think that perhaps he had been worried for nothing. By the time he was heading to the fourth and final reaping of his evening, he was feeling relaxed and confidant as he could be. He was actually looking forward to the next job; a woman whose husband Will had reaped less than six months ago. He had known by the look of her and the poverty of their home that she would most likely not be far behind him. Without her provider she had quickly diminished, and was now scheduled to die. It would be a relief for her.

Will entered the dingy little stone room that served as the woman's home, and saw her lying on her thin mattress in the dark, wheezing. She must have been pretty once, before her cheeks sunk with malnutrition and her eyes grew hollow with despair. Her once-golden hair was now dull, spread out in a tangled arch across the pillow. Will stood in the corner, unnoticed by the dying woman, waiting until it was time. This was where patience came into the job; despite the schedule there was always a wait.

"How pitiless." A smooth voice echoed through the darkness. "She is suffering so much and yet you stand by, unwilling to give her the slightest ounce of comfort in her last hour."

Will stiffened at once with recognition, but did not move, wanting to see where the voice was coming from. The woman's eyes opened a bit wider, looking around blindly for the same purpose, though she was too weak to lift her head.

"Show yourself." Will demanded softly, not expecting to be obeyed. However a familiar trim form stepped out from the shadows of the opposite corner, grinning in the moonlight. Will gritted his teeth, prepping his scythe. It was Sebastian, the devil who had managed to escape him and follow him tonight.

"Oh, come now," Sebastian said, kneeling down beside the woman's bed, "Can you not see how alone she is?" He stroked her cheek with the back of his clawed hand, and her eyes met his. They looked frightened at first as they took in the giant black wings, but then he smiled at her and her face relaxed.

Will knew what he should do. He should charge the demon right there and drive him away so he could collect her soul in peace, but somehow…he was frozen, not wanting to involve the poor dying woman, who was so close to the demon.

"You have lovely eyes, my dear." Sebastian purred to the woman, and she continued to look at him as if he were her guardian angel. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it, then stretching out her arm and kissing her elbow, then finally planting a final kiss on her cheek.

"Shall I take you from this world peacefully?" He whispered into her ear, and Will could see his tongue flick out against it.

Will snapped, throwing himself forward and slashing with his scythe. Sebastian dodged, taking the woman with him. Will heard a weak scream, and when he had righted himself he saw Sebastian holding the woman upright against his body, one hand supporting her waist, while the other was about her thin neck.

"How cold can you possibly be?" Sebastian crooned, rubbing his face against the woman's cheek, "She has such little time left on this earth and you would not even give her a farewell touch? Would you really have her die alone?"

His supposedly conscientious words were spoken in a spine-tingling erotic manner, as he breathed heavily against the woman's neck and caressed her body in his hold. Will felt fire blazing through him, hot anger scalding the back of his eyes.

"You're despicable." He growled, "you dare to accuse me of behaving improperly at someone's deathbed, while you fondle her in her last moments!? You filthy…beast!"

Sebastian dodged yet another attack, this time darting out of the house and into the alleyway. He cradled his prey completely this time, her head braced against his shoulder, her arms hanging lifelessly. Her eyes were no longer alert, but dull and fading. Will knew he could not risk doing her soul any damage while Sebastian held her, and the demon knew it too. He smirked, leaning his head down to inhale at her neck with deliberate slowness, rolling his red eyes to show how much he enjoyed it. Will knew this was all a show for his benefit, and that made him even sicker to his stomach.

"Have you ever smelled a human's soul, reaper?" Sebastian asked, grinning at him, "With the amount you collect I've always wondered that about your kind."

"No," Will hissed, "we are not ravenous mongrels like you demon lot!"

"Of course not," Sebastian purred, rubbing his cheek against the woman's hair like a cat, "if you could smell how good they are you would not be able to resist a taste, and then a bite, and eventually…" Will's entire body tensed up to the point that it hurt when Sebastian threw his mouth onto the woman's, and instantly devoured her soul, her body falling limp in his arms. Sebastian lifted his head, and licked his lips, "…you would end up like me."

Will let out an agonized cry, whipping his scythe violently at the demon, who promptly dropped the woman's body and flipped right over Will in the air. He landed behind him, and before Will could turn, he felt the iron clutch of two arms around his chest. He snarled as his anger reached a boiling point, and he lashed out blindly, but the grasp never left his chest, and he ended up taking the demon with him wherever he moved. The hard clamp of those arms was relentless, and Will knew that his chances were lessened by the fact that Sebastian had just taken a substantial meal. His strength was at a peak right now. This was bad. He could not believe that the demon had bested him so swiftly. It was absolutely disgraceful.

"Just give it up already, William." A whisper shivered down his neck, "Her soul is mine now, there is nothing you can do about it."

Will could not remember a time when he felt so very angry, and he continued to struggle, trying to pry the demon's arms from his body. It was more than difficult to keep a hold on his scythe while trying to maneuver out of those iron arms, and he was getting nowhere. He threw himself back against a wall, crushing the demon between himself and the hard brick, hoping to dislodge him. Sebastian only purred and chuckled, even though Will smelled blood on the air. It comforted him to know that he must have done damage of some kind.

"You're tiring out." Sebastian hissed into his ear as Will stood there for a moment, just leaning back against the demon. "You're running out of options."

"You presume to read me very well." Will said, trying to collect his calm. He worked hard to even out his breathing. He was far from the first reaper to have his scheduled soul stolen from him by a demon. It happened everywhere, every day, every hour even, but it had never happened to him before. This particular demon seemed to have a knack for getting under his skin, and this was only the second time they had met.

"Oh, you reapers are never hard to read." Sebastian answered him, "While I used to think you were all the same, that red-haired freak proved me wrong, and now," he placed a light kiss on the side of Will's neck, "you have as well."

Will stilled entirely, that light touch seeming to knock him flat. That one second of hesitation was his undoing, and the next second found him flipped around, now his back was to the brick, and his hands were palm-to-palm with the demon's, those long claws imbedded into the wall so he could not escape. With horror he heard a loud clunk as his scythe dropped to the cobblestone. He cringed as the demon pinned him there tighter with his own body. Those blazing eyes were staring into his now, triumphant and daring.

"Checkmate." He said cockily, tossing his head so his hair whipped back from his face. Will glared at him, his dark brows lowering considerably on his forehead. Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he observed this. "Such an expression does become you, but I'd like to see you smile every once in a while."

"Does anything about my current position lead you to believe that I have any reason to smile!?" Will demanded, all but barking the question at him. As always, Sebastian appeared unfazed and grinned at him.

"Well, perhaps the issue is not your expression," he mused, "perhaps…it is these glasses all you reapers are so fond of."

Will felt his heart skip a beat. His glasses were important to him. They were important to all reapers, and he felt immediately threatened. The demon pulled Will's hands together above his head so he could anchor them with just one of his own, claws once more digging into the brick to pin him there like a chained dog. Will struggled as his suspicion was confirmed, and Sebastian reached up to his face.

"Stop it now, it is useless." Sebastian all but cooed to him, and Will found himself shocked into stillness by the very idea of what the demon was going to do. He was helpless to do anything but stare ahead, looking for all the world more frightened than he had ever looked before. Slowly, Sebastian reached up and slid his glasses down his nose, and off his face.

"My, my…" he said, stroking Will's cheek with approval, "why ever would you hide such stunning eyes behind these clumsy things?"

Will did not answer, still trying to get his bearings after having his main security ripped from him. His scythe was one thing, it could be replaced easily, and he could hold his own without it, but his glasses…he was all but blind without them. Even the demon's face, so very close to his own, appeared distorted and blurry. He felt the devil fingers still stroking his cheek, and he shuddered as he stared ahead. What a humiliating position for a reaper.

"I must say, you are far more catching like this." Sebastian went on, "Your lost expression is just too delicious…it makes me want to devour you."

Will jumped as soft lips began brushed his cheek, nibbling at his jaw.

"Stop." He said firmly, though the note of fear was unmistakable.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sebastian murmured as his lips drifted down to Will's neck. The reaper caught his breath as that mouth sucked a bit just beneath his ear. It was deplorable, utterly deplorable, but...god it felt so good…

Soon that mouth was joined by a hot tongue, and Will let out a small breath as it lapped at his racing pulse, warm breath bathing his neck in tandem. It sent shivers through his stoic body, his flesh tingling. The demon gave his collarbone a little bite, and he gasped. It did not really hurt, but it did something to him. He cursed inwardly as he felt the stirring within his loins.

"You're being very compliant." Sebastian whispered against his skin. "I expected more of a fight from the likes of you."

The words snapped something in Will, and he tried to move his leg to kick at the demon. That was when he realized that Sebastian's knees were holding his thighs in place, immobile like a statue. He was utterly trapped.

"Don't touch me you filthy demon." Will gasped, though his tone was less than convincing.

"You call me filthy," Sebastian said, "but you are the one who really wants to let go. Admit to yourself that you grow weary of your tight-knit lifestyle, all rules and boundaries. Haven't you ever just wanted to try and disregard those convictions? Haven't you ever longed to taste the sweetness of pleasure, unrestricted and delicious?"

Will knew what demons were all about. They were deceitful and wicked creatures that preyed on the weakness of anyone they met. They harbored skills specifically designed to lure people into sin. He knew this with his very being, and yet he could not help the effect that Sebastian was having on him. It was precisely because Sebastian was one of these creatures that he was able to influence him so. In his mind Will screamed 'no, no, no', and yet in his body…he was curious, and responsive. Will opened his mouth to answer the demon's sullied inquiry.

"That is none of your business, demon." He said, proud of himself for keeping his voice relatively even.

"Maybe not," Sebastian said, running his free hand down Will's trim suit, "but that does not mean that it is not obvious to me. One such as you, who keeps himself under such severe control, oh, within your kind always runs a suppressed torrent of passion building beneath the calm surface."

Will's breath caught in his throat as Sebastian's hands began to gently grope him about his groin. He flinched, testing his ability to escape and once more finding it hopeless.

"Don't touch me!" He repeated, "Stop at once!"

"Or what?" Sebastian taunted, leaning in to rub his face against the side of Will's neck. His long black hair was soft against Will's skin, and made little shivers run up and down his spine. "I have you completely at my whim, so why not accept it?"

"I'll never…" Will began, cut off when Sebastian's long fingers began to stroke him through his trousers, "…never accept defeat at the hands of a demon."

"Is that so, indeed?" Sebastian growled against his ear, licking it. That pointed tongue traced the shell of his ear, and then his lips closed around the lobe, suckling gently. Will suppressed a groan as the pleasure ran through him unbidden to pool in that place the devil was touching him. It was rising to Sebastian's bidding fingers, begging for a firmer touch than the light teasing it was receiving. Will gave one last effort to escape, jerking his shoulders roughly to try and free himself from Sebastian's clenched and anchored hand. It did nothing but make the demon lean his body all the closer against him, and Will could feel Sebastian's arousal against his own stomach.

"Let me go!" He said, his voice now rough and strained, "Shame me no more you devil!"

Sebastian merely chuckled against his cheek and pressed his hand firmer against Will's excitement. The reaper could not keep the small sound from slipping past his lips. It was too good, and it had been so long since he had been touched like this, so very, very long…

"Shame, is it?" Sebastian asked, apparently enjoying asking questions in response to every protest, forcing Will to think on his own words. "I find it very entertaining to crack that mask you wear. It is so obvious that you are a pent-up soul, so full of hunger that you are starving. That face of yours, stoic and unreadable, I love how it falters when I touch you."

Will tried hard to keep said face from faltering, but it mattered little in the next moment, when Sebastian leaned forward and sealed their lips together. It was different that on that first night, it was longer, more intense, and yet still so gentle. Will had ample time to pull his head to the side and break the kiss, but he did not. It was like he was drowning in it, and he could not escape. His eyes drifted closed as those lips moved smoothly along his own, exciting him and calming him at the same time. He forgot who this being was, forgot what a terrible situation he was in. He was only focused on that mouth as it played so sweetly with his own.

And just like that the warmth was gone. Will's eyes popped open as Sebastian pulled back, releasing his hands and leaping up to the roof above them. He gazed down with glowing red eyes at the flustered reaper leaning back against the wall.

"You taste of dark yearning, reaper. I like it, and trust me I shall return for more. But as you are so opposed to my advances, I will do as you requested and leave you be. Look to see me again another time."

Will just gaped up at him, and barely had time to react as Sebastian tossed him something. He reached instantly for them, knowing there was only one thing it could be. He sighed with relief as he caught his glasses in his hand. By the time he all but shoved them back onto his face and turned around, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Will stood there, alone, panting as he frowned at the bulge in his trousers. Damn him. Damn that demon…He shakily retrieved his scythe and started for home. He wasted no time but fled as swiftly as he could. He needed to…it was shameful, but he had to…

He flung his door open and closed when he returned his to house, locking it securely and tossing his scythe most uncharacteristically to the floor as he climbed the stairs to the second level. He yanked off his jacket as he went, letting it fall behind him as he tore at his tie. He slammed the door of his bedroom closed and he yanked his vest up and over his head along with his shirt, the ties catching on his chin and making him grunt. He wasted no more time but collapsed onto his back in the middle of the spacious bed, and unbuckled his trousers. He did not even bother to push them all the way down his legs; he just moved them as far as he needed to in order to take hold of his throbbing erection. He hissed in relief at the touch of his own hand. He pumped himself slowly, letting out a groan as he did so. It had been far too long since he had relieved himself this way, and now he needed it so terribly.

His length was quickly slick with his own need as he moved his hand tighter and faster, unable to stand anymore teasing but wanting to get straight to the exquisite feeling that he needed. He let himself moan and thrust his hips, tossing his head as his pleasure mounted. Unwanted, unavoidable, a handsome face flashed in his mind. He saw blazing red eyes whose flames licked up and down his body just as that wicked tongue did. He felt the grip of that pale hand around his member, and that soft hot mouth against his own. He let out a helpless sound of need as he could not stop these flashes of delightful fantasy. A few of those black feathers escaped the wings and drifted over his skin, that smooth voice spoke into his ear…

A strangled, male sound of completion was torn from him as searing pleasure rocketed through him and spurt out of his erection, spilling onto his hand and stomach. Thrum after thrum of deep blissful delight hit him as he lay there, feeling relieved, glorious, and absolutely wretched.


	4. Chapter 4

A mass outbreak of soul-stealing in Africa kept Will and the entire Reaper Association occupied over the next week. From the intelligence reports they had gathered, it appeared as though a group of demons had decided to band together and sweep through the country, devouring souls where they pleased. The people thought it was a plague, which in all reality it truly was, though not the work of any human ailment. It was unusual for demons to team up like this group had; normally they were singular, selfish creatures who lived by their own terms. Africa had always been rampant with them but never before had reapers faced something like this on such a scale.

Will was happy for the distraction, as it meant that he had little time to think on his own demon problem. When he had come into the office the morning after that disgraceful night he had felt like everyone was aware of his shame. Of course they were not, but like all secrets, the fear of keeping it makes one suspicious. Will felt like he was facing his own personal plague; the damned demon's face kept slipping before his mind's eye during his work day, making his heart speed up and his skin flush. The memory of those wicked hands was hard to dispel from a mind that had so few records of pleasurable touches. While he may have been able to keep himself busy at work, investigating the trouble in Africa from afar, it was another matter when he was home by himself. Any time he had to call his own inevitably led to self-pleasure, as he thought on the demon's whispered words and smooth lips. As much as Will detested overtime, he was putting in a lot over the next few days just to keep his mind off the shameful thoughts and actions.

Needless to say, the last thing he needed after the trying week was Grell Sutcliff sauntering into his office with a cheeky smirk.

"So, the Mighty William emerged victorious!" He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air with unnecessary flourish.

"What are you babbling about?" Will asked in his sternest voice, eyes pointedly fixed on one of the many reports he had yet to read on the Africa situation. Grell leaned his rear against the edge of Will's desk, and leaned back on one hand as he answered,

"Don't be so coy, you clever boy! I've not seen hind nor hair of that demon since you went at it with him!" Will stiffened, immediately regretting the action and hoping that Grell did not notice. "You outwitted the devil, didn't you, you sly fox of a man? I can see it all; a tangle of limbs and the thrum of beating hearts and you managed to slip out of the thrall and drive him away, didn't you? Oh! How heroic!"

Will said nothing but flipped to the next page of the report he held. Grell responded to the cold shoulder by continuing to invade Will's personal space, leaning his elbows on the desk and leaning forward with puckered lips.

"Do give me all the dirty little details! I am simply dying to hear the juicy bits!"

Will neatly pushed his chair to roll back a few feet away from the inquisitive red head, bit eyes never leaving the report that he was pretending to read. He heard an indignant gasp, and Grell whined,

"How could you withhold your experience, you're too cruel! Have you any idea how absolutely enchanting such a story would be?! A demon and a Reaper locked in epic battle, bodies tight and quivering from the struggle, eyes fixed upon one another as they fly through the air or roll about on the ground!" Grell gave a little shriek of pure delight and flung himself dramatically to the floor, the back of his hand posed gracefully above his forehead. "Such a scene is positively masturbatory!"

Will's eyebrow twitched as he felt anger blossoming through him. It was rooted in his guilt that for once Grell's statement was close to the truth. His hands tightened on the report as Grell inched near him, still on his knees.

"You could always tell me over a candlelight dinner, you know." Grell said in a sappy drawling voice, leaning near Will's chair and tapping his fingertips along Will's knee. "A nice, romantic story with a walk home and a kiss at the door, and then perhaps a long night filled with passion! Oh do say yes so that we can begin our inevitable ardent journey togeth—"

Will slammed the report down onto his desk, his hand hitting it so hard through the paper that the thick oak shook from the force.

"For the love of god, Grell, refrain from your lascivious comments and act like a damn reaper for once in your miserably pathetic life!"

Will was breathing hard, trying desperately to gather up the threads of his control. Grell was so busy being surprised that he forgot to look hurt. Will would have ordinarily just kicked Grell in his ass and sent him on his way without a word. He had never reacted like this before. He straightened up, trying to hide his shaking, and said,

"Get the hell out of my office. Now."

He was completely stunned when Grell offered no comment, no overdramatic speech about how deeply Will had wounded him, no flowery movements. He just stood up, turned, and left the office, closing the door quietly behind him. Will stood alone for a few more moments, as if frozen on the spot. Grell's silent acceptance had conveyed more hurt than all the theatrics he normally displayed. Will ran his fingers through his severely combed hair, finally slumping back down into his chair. What was wrong with him? He had never snapped at Grell like that before. His control was always absolute. He had learned to deal with the redhead swiftly and effectively without lowering himself to petty insults and arguments. Worse still was the fact that he knew the reaper had deserved nothing less, and yet now he was the one feeling like he should apologize. From a professional standpoint he supposed he could argue this to be true; a superior should never directly insult his underlings, but delegate tasks with a firm guiding hand. He took off his glasses in order to rub his eyes wearily, and then there was a knock on his door.

He straightened up at once, replacing his glasses and resuming the role of calm, in control boss.

"Enter."

A younger reaper poked his head inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spears; I'm here to give you the new reports we just received from the Africa branch."

Will looked up, surprised.

"There are more?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The young reaper said, bringing in a short stack of files. "These are only hours old, sir."

"Thank you." Will said, taking the new reports and placing them on the already sizable stack. When he was once more alone he let himself sigh wearily. What on earth was going on down there in Africa? He had been Head Reaper for an extremely long time and he had never seen anything like this. The death toll was climbing steadily, perhaps by the minute. He had to help find a way to contain this situation. But how? It looked like there might be an all-out Reaper-against-Demon war on the horizon, and that did not bode well, for either side.

((()))

Will was actually tired when he went home that night. After he had finished reading the endless stack of reports, he had been summoned to a much-needed inter-branch reaper meeting to discuss a course of action. As far as they could tell, there was no stopping this band of demons unless they went out to meet them head-on. This was a risk, but not something unheard of; there had been many battles and wars amongst inhuman beings since the world began. However, Will was not looking forward to it.

He did not like the idea of fighting, even though he would do so if his job required it. He just wanted to help souls pass to their rightful place. Nothing more. He considered this as he reached for his keys to open his front door. When had his life become so complicated? He had just managed to find his house key and unlock his door when a chill ran down his spine, and a long-seasoned instinct took him over, alerting him that there was danger nearby. He froze on the spot, shivering as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Something…wasn't quite right…

"My, my, I'm impressed. I thought I had taken you completely by surprise."

The voice startled him with how very close it was, directly behind him, bathing the nape of his neck with heat. Will whipped around, but he had been holding his scythe beneath his arm as he took out his keys and by the time he reached for it a clawed hand had knocked it out of his grasp. Will felt the breath knocked out of him as he was pushed forcefully through his own door, losing all sense of reality as darkness swirled around him and he was clutched about the throat. He was not being choked, but it was still uncomfortable as he was pushed down to the floor and the weight of the demon's knee pinned him down. The next second the darkness lifted somewhat and he could see that smug face leaning over him, eyes flaming.

"What a quaint little human home you have." Sebastian murmured, eyes flicking here and there, penetrating the darkness of the unlit rooms and taking in every detail. "Thank you so much for letting me in."

TBC (I promise teehee aren't I evil? You know I love a good cliffie!)


	5. Chapter 5

Will was completely humiliated that it had come to this. A demon had been so bold as to follow him home and let himself in, pinning his unwilling host to the floor and ensuring he could not free himself. There were no protections about Will's home apart from the basic locks, but they were inside, and the door was now closed. Reapers were never targeted by demons, at least not frequently enough to need further protection. Demons normally tried to avoid reapers at all costs, so this scenario was entirely foreign to Will. How in the world was he going to get out of this mess?

Will snarled as he fought against Sebastian's hold, but with the demon's full weight pressing down on him, along with the threatening hand around his neck, he made little progress. After he had managed to overcome the shock of what was happening to him he snapped,

"You dare assault me in my own home?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asked, licking his full lips as if the entire situation was just too delicious. "You kindly invited me in."

"What nonsense are you..?" Will trialed off as realization hit him, and he felt ridiculous; the demon was just being true to his nature and spouting off gibberish. They were sly, cheeky, selfish beings that would use whatever excuses were needed to get what they wanted. Will tried to take control of his breathing as fear wracked him from head to toe. This had never happened to him before. One would never think any demon so brash as to attack a reaper in their home. He had absolutely no idea how this encounter would end.

"I think that's the first time I've seen real fear flash in those lovely eyes." Sebastian murmured near his cheek, his hot tongue sliding out at once to lick the tip of his ear. "I can't blame you, I really am quite terrifying."

"Get off me." Will stated, trying to regain his cool. Sebastian tossed his head to the side as he laughed, his face tilted as he stared down at Will with those glowing red eyes. Will could not help the thought from darting through his mind; he looked so very juvenile with his head at an angle like that. It was a completely mad sentiment, for who would ever think that a demon (and a very male demon at that) could look like a youngster? It was true, however, that the glee in his expression did seem very childish.

"I think not." The demon answered his demand, "I have some words to pass with you, and then…"

He growled, sending shivers up and down Will's spine,

"I am going to let you up, and you will do what I tell you."

"Like hell!" Will protested, choking slightly as that slender hand clamped down briefly on his airway. Sebastian looked so sure of himself that Will began to worry. What in the world could make the demon so sure of himself, so confident that he entered Will's home and expected him to cooperate just like that? The question tied a knot in Will's stomach.

"Trust me; I never lie." Sebastian purred, rubbing his knee along Will's thigh. "I promise you that you will completely submit to my demands in a matter of moments."

Will's heart really began to race, fear shooting through his veins as he considered the possibility of spells or jinxes. What other explanation could there be for such an outrageous claim? How else could this devil hope to-

"You're thinking too much." Sebastian said, promptly leaning down and covering Will's gaping mouth with his own. Will tried desperately to close his mouth and lock the demon out, but a clever tongue eased its way in with much coaxing and probing. It melted Will's defenses, and he eventually opened his mouth beneath the hot ministration, feeling his insides flop over as heat surged down his body. His eyes drifted closed as his mouth was plundered, and he felt that hand around his neck retreat, lingering only to stroke his cheek. Several long seconds later, Will felt Sebastian pull back. He was oddly cold without his nearness, and he looked up through dazed eyes to see the demon sporting that ever-present smirk.

"If you think," Will said lightly, "that a kiss will make me drop my clothes for you, think again."

He colored slightly darker than he already was as he said these words. Sebastian laughed again, unsettling him for a second time. The demon surprised him by pulling him up and placing him upright against the nearest wall, holding his wrists down at his sides. This way the demon could pin Will's legs directly to the floor as they stretched out before him. Will had to admit it was more comfortable than before.

"The kiss was just to soften you up a bit." Sebastian explained. "They key to your obedience has yet to be revealed."

He leaned down and kissed Will again, nearly stopping the reaper's heart with how intense it was. His arms went limp in Sebastian's grasp, and his member hardened between his legs. The sensations that tongue could cause, just from swiping across his own! It was indecent, unbelievable, and gloriously sinful. He caught a little breath as the demon moved away again.

"Enough stalling, demon," Will gasped, "what is your game?"

Sebastian pursed his lips at him and raised his eyebrows in a slight pout, before his face took on a resigned expression.

"So then, you won't just do as I ask."

"Of course not!"

"And there is nothing that could ever change your mind?"

"Nothing at all."

Sebastian dipped his head in close to Will's again, rubbing his cheek against the reaper's and whispering,

"What about that nasty business down in Africa?"

"What do you know of it?" Will hissed, jerking his head to the side to avoid the touch of Sebastian's lusciously soft skin. The demon followed his weak retreat, however, and began nibbling on his ear, making his jaw drop and his eyes squeeze shut.

"I know that the force and numbers of the demons responsible is far greater than the reapers can contain." Sebastian breathed hotly against the shell of his ear, "I know that the alliance of my brethren there is delicate, the consumption of souls the only uniting factor that keeps them loosely linked together. Well, that, and one more thing…"

Will was breathing deeply to settle enough air into his lungs to fuel his brain, trying to follow where Sebastian was going. The demon let one hand release Will's wrist, and he trailed it down the center of the reaper's chest, toying with a button as it went.

"They have a leader, a demon who is keeping them where they are. One word from him and they would disperse, scatter to the far ends of the earth like so much dust."

"Who is this leader?" Will asked huskily, "If you tell me…"

"Then you will take him down, eh?" Sebastian asked with amusement, "Well, I'm afraid that is not possible, because you are currently at the leader's mercy; here, in your very home."

Will felt his arousal doused in a flood of rage, his eyes narrowing and his free fist swinging at once toward Sebastian's face. The demon easily dodged, and flipped Will onto his stomach, holding his arms tightly against his back. It was difficult for Will to breathe this way with his weight upon his chest as he strained to escape. There was little he could do.

"You called them to unite?!" Will cried in anguish, "You are responsible for all those lost souls?!"

"I can take no responsibility for what my fellow demons do," Sebastian replied, apparently relishing in Will's distress, "I simply brought them together."

Will stilled beneath the demon as it all fell into place. Of course, it was so obvious. Now he understood why Sebastian had been so sure that Will would do what he wanted. He had no choice, absolutely no choice at all. As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian confirmed by saying,

"If you wish to end any battle before it begins, I will be able to help you out…for a price."

"Bastard." Will said, kicking up his heels and catching the demon in his leg. The blow did not land hard enough to knock him down, but it did make him grunt. He regained control a second later as he repositioned himself beside Will.

"Call me all the names you desire, it will not change your situation." Sebastian said, placing kisses along the back of Will's neck.

"What if I refuse you?" Will asked defiantly, "The Reaper Association can handle anything you devils have to throw at us."

Sebastian made a small sound as if falsely considering Will's words before rebuffing,

"Perhaps you are right. Go ahead and refuse, but if you do," The demon made his typical move and put his mouth right beside Will's ear, "you'll find the same scenario popping up all across the globe."

Will's heart skipped a beat at the magnitude of the threat.

"Oh yes," Sebastian went on, "imagine that, Will; bands of demons roaming the earth together, overwhelming your forces and wiping out entire populations of helpless humans. All because you were too selfish to offer yourself up for something that you yourself will enjoy very much."

"Just…just who the hell are you?" Will asked softly, "How could you possibly affect demon movements on that scale?"

Sebastian released him suddenly, stepping back from him. Will turned over slowly to lean back on his hands, looking up at the demon standing in his living room, wings stretched to capacity across the space of the ceiling. The demon must have let him go because he knew that Will would not fight him now, knowing the stakes involved.

"You do not need to know how my brethren can be controlled." Sebastian told him, kneeling down and cupping his face in a clawed hand. "All you do need to know is that despite the apparent 'free ranging' nature of our race, there is a social hierarchy that can unite us when needs demand, and I am somewhere in the top."

Will literally felt his hope drain away from him as he stared up into those red eyes, felt the soft caress of that irresistible hand, and was reminded of his own arousal. Despite all they had just discussed, all the horrific details that Sebastian had just imparted to him, Will still felt the sullen surge of heat in his groin simply from being near this lovely creature. He looked up directly into the demon's eyes and said,

"You will call off the union in Africa?"

"Absolutely."

Will swallowed, considering exactly what he was doing here. Striking a deal with a demon was something that was an unspoken taboo. Anyone with common sense knew that, especially a reaper. Then again, it was precisely because he was a reaper that he needed to do this. He wanted to save souls, like he endeavored to do every day. He hesitantly inquired,

"How long would I have to..?"

"Until I become bored with you." Sebastian answered bluntly. "I may want you for a few months, a few years, maybe even a few days for all I know."

Will closed his eyes as that long thumb brushed across his cheek, directly beneath his eye as if it were wiping away an invisible tear. He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes again.

"Agreed."

Sebastian grinned wickedly, fangs glistening in the light of the streetlamp that came through the window. He pulled Will to his feet, and promptly devoured his mouth in a fierce kiss. Will gripped Sebastian's arms tightly, both for support through the steamy kiss and in need to inflict some kind of feeble punishment to this being who had caused so much heartache. He knew he had sealed his fate with that kiss; there was no getting out of it now and no escaping. He was in the demon's clutches for as long as the demon wanted to retain him.

Sebastian wasted no time but pulled Will up from the floor and turned him, pushing him over to the nearest piece of furniture in the room, which just happened to be the sofa. The arm of the sofa scooped up Will's legs as he was pushed back against it, and he fell into its deep embrace. Sebastian crawled right over him, legs straddling him and hands pawing at his stiff body. The demon made a disapproving sound as he felt the muscles of Will's chest, so tight against his touch.

"You need to relax." He stated, and drew in towards Will's face. "Let's start with getting rid of these, shall we?"

He gently bit down on the ridge of Will's glasses and drew them down his perfectly straight nose and off. Will was not surprised but he did feel upset when Sebastian tossed them aside with his teeth, like a dog discarding an old bone. Thankfully they landed in the nearby chair instead of landing on the tile floor of the entrance and shattering. The demon kissed the bridge of his nose then and pulled back to survey him, propping his chin with his hand as though he were appraising the reaper beneath him.

"That's quite an improvement, but that hairstyle…" He frowned at it, "…it just has to go…"

Sebastian reached out and threaded his fingers through the stiffly combed locks that were severely flattened along his skull. He ruffled it into its natural loose softness, pulling the thick chocolate-brown strands down over Will's forehead, ears, and neck. Will shivered as those long fingers made his scalp tingle. He knew he should feel irritated, but it was so erotic to have someone sink their hands into your hair that way…no one had ever touched his hair like that. He did feel slightly awkward though, as he never let his hair down when others were around and he had not worn it in this style since he was very young.

Sebastian captured his mouth again in a ravenous kiss, devouring it like he was starving for Will's taste. Through the haze of pleasure clouding Will's mind, he wondered why there was so much passion there. Didn't Sebastian have access to any human he wanted for this kind of dalliance? Why take so much interest in a reaper? This was the least of his concerns as his buttons were undone and his flesh revealed. Will whimpered into the ongoing kiss as Sebastian dipped his hands beneath his shirt. The fingers moved along his skin lightly, teasing and wanting. Another sound was pulled from Will's lips as his dark male nipples were flicked by mischievous thumbs. Will withdrew from the kiss as the demon began to pluck and rub those interested points of flesh. It was not gentle or soft and it still felt good. It was hard for Will to come to terms with what his body was telling him, as opposed to what his mind was screaming.

"Beautiful chest…" Sebastian growled as he leaned down to kiss the well-defined line down the middle of Will's upper body. Those hot lips sent shivers of sensation across Will's skin and he felt goose bumps forming.

"I didn't know that demons were so free with their compliments." Will managed to bite out, jerking as Sebastian's tongue flicked across a firm abdominal muscle.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts," The demon said, with an air of cocky authority, "because from here on out, you are going to do what I say."

"What?"

Sebastian released his hold on Will's sides, and sat back up on his knees, looming over the reaper. His claws withdrew as he reached for the waist of his black leather pants. He swiftly opened them and Will could not turn his head away as the demon slid his cock free of the tight confines. His long-fingered hand began to stroke himself shamelessly as Will swallowed and watched.

"When I tell you to do something, you will do it." Sebastian stated, seizing the back of Will's head by his hair for emphasis. "Now, suck me."

Will's eyes widened as his head was pulled in dangerously close to the long, thick length of the demon's sex. He tried to jerk back, but Sebastian held fast to his hair.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Sebastian asked, tilting Will's face up to look up at him. His voice was low and sinister, relishing this moment of utter control. "If I tell you to suck me, you suck me. If I tell you to touch me, you touch me. If I tell you to bend over and take all that I fucking give you, then you will do it. Because we have a deal, and if you want to break up the alliance in Africa and avoid the same pattern forming all over the world, you will do what I tell you to do."

Will's tight brow relaxed as the humiliating truth banished his rebellion. The demon took note of the change and stroked a single finger down the side of his jaw.

"Good then, I'm glad you understand your position. Now, be a good boy and don't make me repeat myself."

So saying, Sebastian once more took hold of his cock and held it up to Will's lips. The scent of the demon hit Will's nostrils and he actually shuddered; it was so heavy, dark, and masculine. Sebastian's hand softened in his hair, only stroking now as it was sure that Will would do as he was told. The reaper opened his mouth and let the demon slide the head of his member across his tongue.

"Just hold your mouth open, and reach that tongue out farther." Sebastian said, thrusting his hips so that just the underside was gliding over Will's tongue. "Ahhh…soft…"

Will kept his eyes upon the face above him, to keep his mind off exactly what he was doing. Sebastian was undeniably beautiful, especially when he bit the right side of his bottom lip with a single large canine to show his pleasure. Will could feel his own member throbbing as he tasted the demon in his mouth.

"Now lick me on your own."

Will complied, running his tongue up and down the fine cock that stood straight up with excitement. Sebastian continued to play with his hair, sighing as Will applied himself by alternating between long wet strokes and teasing flicks. It was not as though the reaper had never done this before, and he knew what felt good. It had just been a very, very long time since he had needed this skill to please anyone. While he could argue he was doing this against his will, it was hard to say for sure that he did not want this on some level. The demon was such a specimen, everything about his body crafted to be desirable and alluring. Will saw the shaping of hard muscles in Sebastian's pale abdomen from his current position; his black leather vest exposed so much of him that he might as well wear nothing at all.

"You're actually quite good at this." Sebastian breathed, "I did not expect that."

"There's more to everyone than meets the eye." Will pulled back to say.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed, "now show me how talented you really are with that mouth."

The demon pushed his cock forward between Will's lips, and the reaper began to suck him. He even added his hands to the motion, rubbing the base between tightly closed fingers. Time without practice did not make it any harder to pick right back up on the rhythm, and Will went at it with all he had, feeling he now had something to prove. If he was forced to be a demon's sexual partner, then he was going to do everything within his power to make that demon's knees weak. He was not some shy virginal toy; he was a strong and sensual man who just happened to keep away from physical relationships for a number of years.

Will gagged slightly as Sebastian forced his cock in a bit too far into his throat. Will never had been able to do that. He tried to discourage the demon's attempts by rubbing the underside of his member with the tip of his tongue, playing against that sensitive strip of flesh. Sebastian shuddered slightly.

"That's good…" He murmured, his red eyes drifting closed and his full lips parting, "keep doing that…just like that…gently…"

Will was surprised at the last word. He had assumed that the demon would want it rough, then again what did he really know about how demons did this? He obeyed the request and as he continued Sebastian's breathing increased, and his hands began groping his hair instead of just touching it softly. His low sounds became more urgent. Finally he opened his eyes and with a wicked smile said,

"Clamp down on me, hard. I don't care if you use teeth; just suck me hard until I come."

Will complied at once, surprised and relieved that he need not worry about keeping his teeth out of the equation. It was the first time he did not have to worry about that, and could not help trying anyway. Regardless, his cheeks grew tired as he hollowed them out and sucked, and he left his teeth to themselves. When they rubbed along Sebastian's cock as he bobbed his head, the demon cried out deeply, his fingers tightening in Will's hair.

"Oh, yes…that's it."

Will smirked inwardly; only a demon would enjoy teeth there. He paused for a split second to give a little nip to the base, and Sebastian made an appreciative sound. The reaper went right back to sucking up and down as hard as he could manage. As he sensed Sebastian getting close by his sounds and the shifting of his hips, Will added his other hand by fondling the demon's swollen sac. He was pleased to hear the sharp intake of breath that meant this was a good move on his part. He redoubled his efforts, tightening his mouth and moving quickly. A few seconds later the demon's breath hitched, his hips stuttered, and hot drops of liquid shot out into Will's mouth. The reaper turned his head at once and spat it out, caring not where it landed.

Sebastian leaned forward over him, bracing himself on Will's shoulders. His wings were drooping and quivering, and Will actually found the sight rather enticing; he had never seen a demon like this before. Unbidden, his hands trailed up Sebastian's slender thighs to his leather-clad hips where they held on. The demon began nuzzling his hair with his face, making a low purring sound in his chest that was almost hypnotizing to hear. Will could not help but throw out the snarky comment,

"I thought a demon would last longer."

Sebastian's breathless chuckle reached his ears, and the hands on his shoulders began to rub them gently.

"My swift release says nothing about my ability to last." Sebastian said, gathering his breath. "I just wanted to come at that moment. Trust me, now that I have released I shall recover quickly and last much longer this time."

"If I had known that I would have refused." Will muttered. Sebastian pushed forward suddenly, pinning Will flat on his back. The reaper's eyes widened as he looked up at the demon holding him down. Those wings were spread out again, arched gracefully behind that sinewy back and shoulders. Sebastian's eyes were slightly angered but his tone was amused as he said,

"You cannot refuse. I believe I have made that quite clear, but just in case you misunderstood, let me give you a blatant layman's definition of your role." Sebastian reached down between Will's legs and grasped his hard cock, "You're my bitch."

Will gasped both from the demon's hands massaging that tender area and the humiliating title he had just been collared with. A bitch…what a filthy and demeaning label for someone like William T. Spears. He prided himself on keeping his emotions in check, but this was such a low blow that he felt deep hurt spreading like poison through his heart, leaving a deep ache in his throat. Something of his pain must have shown on his face, because Sebastian grinned widely, showing his fangs in all their animalistic glory.

"Don't like that name, eh?" He taunted, "I'm sorry, but I've never been one to sugarcoat the truth. If there was a nicer way of putting it, perhaps I would have utilized it. As I see it this way you have a full understanding of what I expect from you."

Will gulped. He was trying to fight the twisting in his stomach, the pleasure in his member, and the anger in his heart. It was all so much, too much…

"Use that vile word to describe me one more time and I'll—"

"You'll what?" Sebastian cut him off, rubbing his member firmly and making his eyes squeeze shut. "Refuse me? Throw me out of your front door and then let the human race be hunted near extinction? Is that really what you want?"

Will bit his lip, and actually felt the sting of tears in the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

"You're incredibly attractive like this, you know." Sebastian mused as he continued to rub him, "I can see it all in your face; you feel the control slipping out of your fingers, the hopelessness and shame is washing over you, and you have no idea how to handle it. To make matters worse, you don't want to break down in front of a demon, but there is very little choice now, isn't there?"

Will gasped as Sebastian opened his trousers and pulled him out, his bare cock in Sebastian's hand as he stroked it up and down, sending thrills through him. He had not been touched like that in so very long…

"You see what happens when you deny yourself?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his tip with his thumb. "You end up enjoying the attentions of a demon. How deprived for a divine being like you to let himself come to this."

"I hate you." Will hissed, daring to open his angry, tear-filled eyes and glare up at Sebastian. "If it weren't for your control over other demons I'd kill you right now. Someday, I will."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows briefly at the threat before smiling and leaning in to nuzzle Will's angry face.

"You're showing your true colors at last. Finally," Will could hear the smile in that voice, "some progress."


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry for the wait everyone, I've started a new job and it has worn me out a bit even though I love it. I had the first portion of this chapter written forever, but I didn't want to end it in the middle, so I just kept adding to it until I felt it was long enough to post. Don't forget to tell me what you think!)

 

(((())))))

Will was angry. He wanted to fight it, wanted to kick and bite and do all within his physical power to escape this trap. He had never felt so utterly helpless in his life, and he hated it. To be belittled, used as a toy, humiliated…it was almost too much for him to bear. Unfortunately, whatever thoughts were whirling in his proud head, his body was singing a different tune. So long alone without the touch of anyone's hand but his own (which in itself was a rare occurrence), his flesh quivered beneath the ministrations of the demon's clever hands. Even while Will's spirit broke within him, his mouth was moaning as his cock was gently rubbed and teased. Sebastian was taking his time, now that he had experienced orgasm himself, and was making sure to map out what Will liked. His fingers were gentle as they ran along Will's member from base to tip, teasing at the underside of the head on the upstroke, thumb caressing his sac on the down. Will had to put his head back against the arm of the sofa, biting his wrist as he gasped. It had been an incredibly long time since he had teased himself like this, just soft touching that sent delightful shimmers of pleasure through his hard flesh, and even longer since anyone else had done it for him. Sebastian obviously knew this, as he watched Will's face.

"You are even more pent-up than I suspected." He said smoothly, leaning down to tongue one of Will's hard nipples. The man groaned quietly, and Sebastian chuckled, releasing his hold on Will's cock. The reaper looked surprised as the demon got up from the sofa and held out a hand to him.

"Why don't you show me to your bedroom?" Sebastian asked, a gleam in his eyes, "I have a game in mind for you that requires the use of a full bed."

Will's stomach flopped over as fear and excitement warred within him. He pushed himself up from the sofa, brushing past Sebastian's outstretched hand and leading him up the stairs. His bedroom was not very large, and the bed actually took up a good portion of the space. He swallowed hard as Sebastian closed and locked the door behind them. At once his remaining clothes were being pulled off him, and he shivered as his skin was exposed to the air. The fact that it was still dark in the bedroom helped him to feel less self-conscious, though he knew that lighting made little difference to a demon's eyesight. He was being kissed again, his mouth crushed against Sebastian's furiously. One of the demon's hands raked through his hair while the other fondled his erection. Will felt his knees weakening, threatening to spill him onto the floor. His cock was making the same threat. Sebastian slowly began walking him backwards toward the bed, never breaking the kiss or stopping his strokes. When the back of Will's legs met the mattress, Sebastian pulled away, leaving him breathless.

"Kneel in the center of the bed." Sebastian told him. Will obeyed, blinking the next second as Sebastian located and switched on the bedside lamps. "I don't need these, but you might."

"How considerate of you." Will grated out, aware and ashamed of his own nakedness. Sebastian chuckled and shed the last of his own clinging black leather garments. Will could not help but watch him as he exposed fully his pale flesh, the sleek lines of his muscles through his slender body, the elegantly long legs. The demon's 'clothes' vanished into nothingness as he tossed them aside. Will noted absentmindedly that the demon's toenails were also black like his fingernails. It was a strange thought to have, but one he could not help coming into his mind. He had never seen a demon's feet before. Sebastian climbed onto the bed, looking like a wiry predator crawling up to pounce on its prey, his wings folded gracefully against his back so they would not impede his movements. Will could not deny that he was lovely. The demon moved up behind him, out of his line of sight and whispered into his ear,

"This will make things more interesting."

A soft black cloth was pulled over Will's eyes and tied into place behind his head, blocking out his sight. Will had to wonder where Sebastian had acquired it, as he had nothing in his hands when he last saw him.

"Why did you bother to turn on the lights if you were just going to blindfold me?" Will asked.

"It would do no good to blindfold you in the dark, would it?" Sebastian answered him, irritating the reaper because he had not fully answered him.

Next the demon fastened something to Will's wrists, what felt like loops of leather. Again, Will wondered where in the world he had pulled these items from. Then again, he had made his own clothes disappear into thin air, so perhaps producing items also was no issue. He was surprised, however, when Sebastian pulled his arms above his head, making him sit up fully on his knees. Whatever the demon had tied around his wrists was now fastened somewhere above him and his arms were now suspended, hanging above his head.

"Should I even ask how you just did that?" Sebastian chuckled in response to this question, and did not answer him, but he did slide something else around Will's face. The reaper jerked as he realized it was a leather strip that Sebastian was intending to use as a gag. He sputtered, trying to avoid it, but Sebastian easily slipped it into place between his jaws and fastened it firmly behind his head. Will bit into it harshly, feeling the leather give to his teeth, but not nearly enough for him to consider biting through it.

"Stop fighting it, Will." Sebastian crooned to him. "Think of it as something you can reprimand without snapping at me."

Will growled slightly, moving his jaw to try and grow accustomed to the smooth leather strap. As gags go, he had to conceded that the demon could have chosen a worse one. While it did inhibit his speech he could still breathe and make sounds. There was no unpleasant taste to it, in fact the sensation of his teeth sinking into it was...somehow nice.

Will shifted on his knees as a silence fell and stretched out. He felt vulnerable and exposed, but somehow the blindfold helped him. He was about to discover just how useful a blindfold was in this situation. He could not see or hear Sebastian, but he felt him, knew he was there. He strongly felt those burning eyes on his body, running him up and down. Will began to hear his own breathing as it increased; it was somehow arousing to know that he was the object of such scrutiny, even if the element of embarrassment never left. As he knelt there waiting for something to happen his body began to relax, his skin became somehow more sensitive as it sought to make up for his lack of vision, trying to feel out what was around it. When a single finger brushed down his upper arm he breathed deeply. It was as if all his concentration went straight to that place, to that touch, seeking information and receiving pleasure. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving his flesh tingling. A second later fingers were lightly dragged down his shoulder blades, travelling down his spine. Will jerked slightly at just how very sensitive he was, almost unable to process how the teasing touches felt so good. Was it because he could not see? Because he had been aroused for so long?

He began to throw the questions out entirely as Sebastian continued his game. A set of fingers bushed down each of his sides in unison, making Will gasp. They reappeared on the firm globes of his ass, tracing circles while Will squirmed. His thighs were also petted in the same teasing manner, the muscles in them twitching beneath the fingers. Everywhere those fingers went, excitement fluttered through his skin, sending ripples of pleasure through him. Will now understood why Sebastian had blindfolded him; this way all he had to focus on was the demon's touch, not his smug face or his incredible body. He also couldn't tell what was coming next, which was exciting and made his flesh so much more needy as it tried to guess where the caresses would come next. The nearly invisible hairs all over his body seemed to stand up at once whenever a touch would come, following a short absence. It was electric, shimmering through him to his very core it was so very intense. By the time Sebastian had finished with his back Will was panting, rock-hard, and fighting the overwhelming urge to beg for mercy despite liking this very much. The demon pressed himself against Will's back once he had finished with it, and began trailing his teasing fingers down Will's chest. It was nearly the end of him. While his back had been sensitive, his front was even more so. He let out a shuddering breath through the gag when Sebastian's fingers found the hollows beneath his suspended arms. No one had ever touched him there, as the armpit was usually not considered during foreplay. But Sebastian was rubbing tiny circles against the flesh there and Will actually let out a small sound and bit into the leather, surprised at how incredibly delightful and teasing the sensation was. The touch there seemed to send a shock down his body, sending shivers and heat waves through him simultaneously.

The demon played this area for a bit longer, making Will gasp and twist slightly in his restraints. Finally with a chuckle Sebastian moved on further down the reaper's chest. He stroked lightly over Will's pectorals, giving him a hint as to where he was moving next. Sure enough, those wicked fingers traveled down to his already-taut nipples. Will moaned as a single fingertip traced each of his nipples lightly, around and around in an intoxicating cycle of tormented pleasure. Will thrust his chest forward suddenly without meaning to, unable to stop himself from seeking firmer contact.

"Now, now," Sebastian said to him, the first words he had spoken since this little game began, "all in good time."

The touch returned, maddeningly soft as it brushed his nipples. Will panted heavily, feeling his cock leaking his excitement and wanting to die from humiliation. Finally, Sebastian's fingers left his tingling nipples and raked down his stomach, making Will twitch like mad. When the fingertips reached the hollows of his hips, Will began to hope that his cock would soon be getting attention. Sebastian stroked closer and closer, even touching his dark pubic hair and playing with it. Will groaned, wanting Sebastian to touch him so badly that he could taste it.

Thus he made a frustrated sound when Sebastian's fingers withdrew altogether. Will tossed his head as if trying to glare at the demon's face through his blindfold. The demon let him flail slightly in his bonds for a second or two, chuckling at his efforts.

"Don't fuss," Sebastian told him softly, and Will could hear the relish in his voice, "the time spent waiting for something only makes it that more enjoyable when it comes."

The demon stressed the last word slightly, and Will snarled at him through the leather gag.

"While I do enjoy that wild attitude of yours, why don't you try being compliant?"

Sebastian asked, as he began rubbing at Will's back. Had he been able to speak Will would have told him that teasing was one thing, but cruelty another. As the thought passed through his head, however, and he had time to mull it over he conceded that the demon could be doing much worse to him. He bit angrily at the gag as he realized one of its 'benefits' was making him sort through thoughts in his head rather than spitting them out in anger and being caught up in them. Damn the demon for his infernal cleverness! This way not only did he avoid the barbs of Will's words, but he made Will think long enough to realize that it could all be so much worse.

"Much better." Sebastian commented, when Will settled down. He had now abandoned his feather-light touching, and was groping him firmly. His slender hands ran smoothly up and down Will's body, adoring it and massaging around firm muscles everywhere they went. Sebastian added his mouth to the mix, kissing across Will's taut shoulder blades as he rubbed his hands over his chest. His tongue began probing up and down Will's spine as his fingers rubbed his nipples again, this time harder much to Will's delight. That hot mouth was kissing, sucking, biting, and licking across his back hungrily and his fingers were pinching and rubbing Will's needy nubs. The reaper was quivering all over, the dual stimulation sending wave after wave of desire through his body and down into his aching erection. While he enjoyed it greatly, he was dying for some relief to his cock and was unable to ask for it because of the leather in his mouth. He decided to beg for it with his hips, and thrust them upward wantonly a few times as Sebastian's mouth moved lower onto the small of his back. That place, and the small dimples that rested there was incredibly sensitive and excited Will greatly.

"You really want me to touch your cock, don't you?" Sebastian whispered hotly into his ear, making him moan again. At the sound Sebastian gently bit into the flesh at his waist, making him jump. "I'll take that as a 'hell yes'."

The demon slapped his ass unexpectedly and Will made a small yelping sound in his surprise. A hand soothed away the burn by rubbing and groping at the offended spot, only to return with another smack. Will's face burned as Sebastian began to give him a series of short slaps; he had never actually been spanked before, and had always considered it far beneath him even in the bedroom. It also seemed like one more demeaning action that the demon could dole out to put him in his place as 'his bitch'. While it did hurt, there was something erotic about it, something dirty and rough that excited Will rather than deterred him. His member twitched as Sebastian began massaging his offended rump in both his hands. He did not know how much more he could take, and was sincerely fearing that he would spill himself regardless of whether he was touched there or not. This was an extremely humiliating thought, and he knew Sebastian would love it if it really did happen.

"Spread your knees wide for me."

These words sent millions of hopeful thrills through Will as he obeyed, longing for this to lead to his member somehow. He felt Sebastian move on the bed, and then felt his warmth near his thighs, bare skin brushing his own. When hands hooked around the backs of his thighs Will realized that Sebastian had sat down between his open knees, and must be facing his cock directly. He whined a little as he realized this, and his entire body began to tremble in anticipation. He felt steamy breath puff out against his throbbing hard length, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out.

"You really want this, don't you?" Sebastian teased him, holding off until the last possible second on giving Will what he wanted. Will growled, thrusting his hips in the hopes of at least bumping against the mouth that he knew must be smirking inches from his length. "Feisty." The demon purred at him, and this was his last verbal tease for the time.

Finally a broad, wet tongue gently pressed firmly into his length at the base. Will gasped loudly, moaning soon after. The tongue began to flick up and down, spreading warmth as it went.

"Yes..!" Will managed to say through the gag, his eyes squeezing shut beneath the blindfold. It was so good, such a relief from the intense neglect of his cock that he could barely contain his deep guttural sounds of thanks. He could not help but imagined what Sebastian might look like doing this to him. Those red eyes were probably blazing with triumph right now, focused on what little of Will's face was visible between the blindfold and the gag.

Sebastian trailed his tongue as teasingly as his fingers at first, exploring, tasting, exciting. He lapped at the head so gently that Will wanted to scream; that felt so damned good. His hands remained clasped on Will's thighs, keeping them in place as the reaper swayed in response to his ministrations. His teasing did not last for long, as he must have felt just how quickly the blood in Will's hard cock was pulsing. After only a moment or two of licking him up and down, Sebastian's mouth closed around the head and suckled at him. Will threw back his head and gave a strangled sound, breathing heavily against the gag as he reveled in the hot wet cavern of Sebastian's talented mouth. The demon rubbed his tongue against the underside of his tip as he sucked on him, making the reaper release another desperate sound. It was so wet and slippery inside there, the warmth engulfing him radiating down his entire length. Without warning Sebastian lowered his mouth and took him all the way into his mouth, the head of Will's cock bumping the back of his throat. A loud sound erupted from Will's mouth, and he hissed around the gag as Sebastian clamped down and began bobbing his head. No one had ever been able to take him in so deep before, and vaguely Will wondered how Sebastian was doing it without choking. He did not really care as long as the demon continued doing what he was doing.

Sebastian's hands roamed up from his thighs to hold his hips in place as he tried to thrust wildly. Sebastian controlled the pace, keeping it quick but not too quick. Will was moaning, panting, loving it so much but wanting to hold back his orgasm so he could savor the sensations washing through his hard flesh. It was better than anything he had felt before; deep suction along the entire length of his cock, wet tongue wriggling against the underside, lips gripping him in a tight circle as they moved up and down. Suddenly Sebastian brought one of his hands to pump Will's length hard while he continued to suck madly at the sensitive and swollen head. This combination was the end of Will, and he gave a loud stuttering groan as the intense pleasure rose and bit into his flesh. The sensations danced along his skin in a frenzy of quick, urgent spurts. He gasped as his essence shot out of his cock and into Sebastian's mouth. Through the pounding of his heart Will marveled that Sebastian had let him, but then again, he was a demon.

Will was so glad to be reeling in the glorious aftermath that he had no room left for embarrassment as he panted through his gag like a noisy animal. It was a relief when it was unfastened from his mouth, and he opened his lips wide to gasp at the air. He felt Sebastian's kisses on his neck, those slender hands stroking him gently as he shuddered, arms hanging lifeless by their restraints. A slight stab of humiliation struck him when a thumb swiped at a bit of saliva that had gathered at the corner of his mouth. The next moment Sebastian began to untie his wrists, and Will wavered as he was forced to balance on his knees completely.

"Lay back now." Sebastian said, guiding him. Will's head met the pillows and he let the aftershocks of orgasm roll right over him. As he lay there beneath the fading pleasure, his blindfold was slipped off his face. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look upon what he knew must be a smug expression gracing the face that he could sense was looming right over his own.

"Done keeping me in the dark, eh?" He quipped, though his thick voice was far from matching the implied tone of his words.

"I prefer you be able to watch what I'm going to do to you next." Sebastian answered, and a hand ran up into Will's disheveled hair. It felt like a normal caress, but then the fingers tightened and his head was forced back. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Will obeyed, gritting his teeth against the sting of that grip. Sebastian's face was indeed triumphant as it smiled down into his own. He brought his other hand up to stroke Will's cheek softly, a strange contrast to his harsh treatment on his hair.

"You look so delicious with that expression." The demon told him, licking his lips suggestively.

"What expression?!" Will demanded weakly, his chest still heaving with his deep breaths.

"That drowsy contentment that has nestled on your face, edged with the anger you still feel towards me. Ah, so arousing."

Will said nothing to this, but his face hardened a bit, trying to wipe away whatever 'expression' it was that was pleasing the demon so much. It certainly worked. Sebastian struck him suddenly across the face. Not incredibly hard, just enough to get his attention. Will was indeed a bit shocked, having no indication that such a thing was about to happen.

"Don't deny me openly, Will. Need I remind you of your role?"

Will recovered from the blow quickly and slowly turned his head back to look up at the demon.

"No." He answered simple. No, he did not want to hear that vile pet name 'bitch' again. Not from this demon's lips.

"I'm glad that you understand." Sebastian crooned, leaning down to kiss him slowly. Will melted into the warmth of that mouth as it soothed him through his panting aftermath. It was all so confusing; the demon treated him gently and roughly, and Will could never be sure which was coming next. He supposed that was part of what made this arrangement appealing, as the element of surprise had not graced his life for some time despite his job.

The death of human beings was sadly predictable. Murder. Starvation. Illness. These were the only causes of human death. Very few reapings were interesting or different...unless a demon was involved, in which case it was more aggravating than exciting as the reaper attempted to shoo the vermin away. Will had always managed to succeed in this endeavor before. Now, however, not only had he failed to shoo the demon away, but seemed to have attracted him like a magnet.

Indeed Sebastian was plastered to his own body like a second skin as he kissed him sensually, tasting his mouth by swirling his tongue within. Will had never been kissed like that by anyone before. Had he been standing he probably would have had to sit down. Instead it just made his head swim. When Sebastian pulled back, they were both breathing a bit heavily. The demon winked at him, and Will felt his stomach flutter. With that small action Sebastian slid down Will's body to settle between his legs.

"Pull your knees up." He said, pushing at Will's legs. The reaper did so, assuming the embarrassing position with flushing cheeks.

"Don't look away." Sebastian told him, as he began to rub his fingers against Will's tightly closed threshold. The reaper turned his head back, forcing himself to watch what Sebastian was about to do. The flesh was sensitive where the demon was probing, and Will was not unaffected. He felt the stirrings of arousal in his spent flesh once more, but apprehension kept it from rising to full force.

"It looks so defiant." Sebastian whispered, pressing the tip of his finger against the puckered circle gently, and then pulling it away when it restricted at his touch. "It's just like you; so closed-off and uptight, but touch it a little and give it the right motivation and it opens up to whatever I want to do to it."

Will scoffed, looking away. Sebastian immediately pushed his finger inside a bit, making Will grit his teeth.

"I told you to watch. You're disobeying me."

Will scowled and turned back to look at Sebastian.

"Good boy."

Sebastian moved his finger inside, round and around to ease the tight muscles. Will hissed as the finger dug deeper into him, and was then joined by another. It had been a very long time, and the demon was not exactly breaking him back in gently. He knew that Sebastian could be much harsher if he chose to be, but it still didn't feel pleasant.

"So very tight," Sebastian commented, "your very scent tells me you're not a virgin, so it must have been so very long since anyone has done this to you. Damn, it's like you're trying to squeeze my fingers clean off."

Sebastian's words excited Will, and his half-hard cock filled a bit more. Sebastian apparently noticed this, and gave him a foxy half-smile, which let him know that the demon was about to do something to him. Sure enough, he leaned forward between Will's oh-so-invitingly parted thighs and flicked his tongue against the underside of his sack. Will sighed, and Sebastian began to stroke the soft flesh with his whole tongue, staring up into the reaper's half lidded eyes which were forbidden to look away. Sebastian's slender fingers began to do more than just move around inside, now they began to pull out and push back in, forcing the muscles to give. Will's brows drew together as he stared down at Sebastian, and the demon smiled back at him seductively, grazing his teeth down the soft side of Will's sack. Will grunted, his hips moving in response. Sebastian grabbed one of his hips and forced it down into the mattress to keep him still. He began mouthing Will's balls, taking them into his mouth entirely and sucking on them with great care. The reaper's cock was hard again, the pleasure transferring to what was happening even lower down on his body. Sebastian's fingers began to feel nice as they continued in their venture.

The demon's mouth began to move south as his finger picked up speed. Will nearly bucked off the bed when Sebastian began licking at his tender perineum region. Next he felt that hot wetness rubbing against his portal, as the fingers withdrew and left it all up to the demon's mouth. Will gasped; it felt good, but he desperately wanted to close his legs and stop this. He felt dirty, but could not do anything about it. Sebastian's tongue swirled around his softened entrance, every now and again his lips closing around it and sucking hard. So one had ever done this for Will before, and he was trying to make sense of anyone doing such a thing. He had to keep reminding himself that Sebastian was a demon, and capable of all manner of dirty deeds. The incredible oral pleasuring did not last as long as Will wished it could have. Sebastian pulled back and unashamedly began tugging on his own hard cock.

"Good. On your knees."

Will's insides clenched at the simple, yet incredibly suggestive command. He hesitated. Sebastian frowned, his lip curling back slightly to reveal the tip of one fang. "Now."

Sebastian's tone left no room for argument, and Will slowly turned over onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He was aware that Sebastian was examining him thoroughly with his eyes, and a hand trailed down his backside lightly, ending in a small smack. He heard that chuckle that by now was familiar and never boded well for him.

"Do you have any idea what this will be like?" Sebastian asked him, as he began to rub and massage Will's rear with obvious delight. "To pair with a demon?"

Will knew that Sebastian did not expect an answer, but he spoke anyway.

"Being trapped in a living hell?"

Sebastian chuckled and slapped his ass in response. A second later, the hot tip of his cock was nudging up against his portal. Will fell silent, bracing himself even though he knew it was the worst thing he could do to prepare for penetration. Sebastian rubbed himself against Will tauntingly for a minute before he sank into his warmth. Will grunted, gripping the pillow hard as he was filled inch by inch. It was like being opened for the first time, the uncomfortable burn and tingle of another's member seeming almost unbearable. Sebastian's body curled over his own, his chest laying against Will's back as his arms went around him.

"You're so tight..." Sebastian moaned, the sound sending a thrill through Will. The smug demon sounded so vulnerable at the moment that it excited him regardless of the pain. At least he progressed slowly to relieve Will somewhat. By the time he was completely inside, Will felt he could manage what pain was left. He felt Sebastian shaking as he lay across his back, slender arms tightening their grip on him. That was his sign that the demon was going to move, which he did so, slowly easing out and pushing back in with a shudder. Will was surprised by Sebastian's behavior, having suspected that he would be taken violently without regard to his pain. Instead the demon was taking him slowly, and his body began to accept him. The muscles so unused to this sensation were remembering what it was like to be stimulated. The discomfort morphed into pleasure as Sebastian's substantial length thrust within his channel. Several moments of quiet thrusting and the passage was slicked with their own fluid, easing the way. Will could feel himself loosening up, and out of nowhere, Sebastian's cock hit Will's prostate and sparks of pleasure exploded through Will's body.

"Oh..." The small sound slipped out of Will's lips before he could stop it.

"Yes..." Sebastian replied, nibbling on the reaper's shoulder blade. "I'm going to take you hard now that you like it."

The warning was carried out with startling accuracy; Sebastian sat up on his knees, gripped Will's hips, and began to pound into him mercilessly. All pretence of gentleness faded. Will yelped as he had to brace himself on his hands to keep from moving around on the bed, the force of Sebastian's thrusts that hard. That demonic cock was hammering against his prostate so hard that Will was becoming dizzy with the pleasure. One slender hand crept under Will's waist and gripped his hard, bobbing cock and squeezed up and down the length.

"Ah...Ah...God...hm...ah!" Will could not help but cry out his pleasure as the pace increased, and Sebastian's hips slapped against his ass enough to make it burn.

"You feel so good." Sebastian panted, "Your sounds are delightful too, oh, keep calling out like that!"

Will could not have disobeyed if he had wanted to. His deep, male sounds kept leaving him in a long stream of broken sounds and phrases that seemed to be ripped from him by the demon plundering his hungry body. Never before had he been so completely full, so stimulated. His cock was being squeezed and rubbed by that strong, slender hand and his special place was shooting pleasure through him every time Sebastian thrust inside. Despite how this entire experience had started, Will's body was starving for this, begging for the attention that Sebastian was giving it. Will had to admit to himself that he wanted it as well. Nothing could have made him stop this now, absolutely nothing. He even began thrusting his own hips backwards in time with Sebastian's motions, seeking stimulation.

"That's good..." Sebastian breathed, his free hand groping Will's hip. "You want it now, don't you, you little deviant? Oh yes...yes...so good...you're begging me for it just as I knew you would...oh...oh...oh..."

Sebastian's words brought Will right up to the edge, and it took all of his will power to keep from releasing then and there. He wanted to wait, wanted to know that Sebastian was coming too before he let himself go. At this rate, he was not sure if he would be able to hold on much longer. That talented hand was torturing him with strong, steady strokes and the rubbing of a thumb against his slit. Several more moments of this incredible dance passed, the rocking of their bodies, the heat of pleasure, the scent of sex, and the sounds they were making. Finally Sebastian's hands tightened on him.

"Oh, I'm coming, Will...I'm coming...I'm-ahhhh!" Sebastian's vocalization and stuttering rhythm pushed Will over the ledge he had been teetering on for so long. He plunged headfirst, falling into a violent sea of pleasure.

"Aaaagnnn..." Will arched his back as the flood erupted from him, coating Sebastian's hand and his own length as it left him for the second time that night. A split second later Sebastian's thrusts stopped, and he let out a deep growl of completion, shooting liquid heat within Will's quivering walls.

They stilled for a moment as they both trembled and panted. Then Sebastian withdrew, making Will moan. He dropped down onto the mattress beside Will, and the reaper followed suit. They lay, inches apart and gasping, sweaty bodies giving off heat and thrumming with pleasure. Sebastian eventually rolled to his side and tugged weakly at Will's hip, making him do the same so that they faced one another. He pulled Will close and began to rub their spent cocks together slowly, just chasing the pleasure they had just experienced by sending little thrills through their sensitized flesh.

"Admit it," Sebastian panted, brushing a damp lock of hair away from Will's lazy eyes, "you enjoyed that, and you want more."

Will gazed back at him, mouth open as he gasped the air, face contorting slightly with the glorious rubbing of Sebastian's hips. Finally he was able to get out two words,

"Damn...you..."


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry for the wait everyone; I've actually started working so that's why I haven't updated in a long time. By the time I get home I'm just like 'screw it, they can wait lol no offense to all of you wonderful fans, I just haven't had the energy once I get home. Anyway, enjoy the chapter)

Will moaned quietly, rubbing his temple as he waited for the elevator to rise to his floor. He was aching all over from the previous night, and hoped that he would be able to put on a stern face for his employees It would not due for him to look like a man who had spent the night being ravaged by a sex-crazed demon. That blasted Sebastian had not let himself off with just one round, oh no, it had to be four. Will found it a wonder that he was able to walk at all, let alone walk straight and normal. Sebastian had truly made a mess of him all through the night, and when Will woke up he was alone. This did not surprise him, but that couldn't stop him feeling even more like the bitch that Sebastian proclaimed he was. Being so easily used and abandoned in such a manner only seemed to confirm this further. What angered Will more was the fact that he had enjoyed everything that Sebastian had done to him.

At one point in the night Sebastian had once more tied him up, this time while he was lying flat on the bed.

Will straightened his back as the elevator doors opened. He forced his eyes to stay open and alert, not wanting to set a back example for his men. He was struck at once with how unusually boisterous it was in the office. Reapers were standing in groups, jostling and laughing happily, the atmosphere a celebratory one. Will was confused, seeing more and more signs of rejoicing as he stepped out of the elevator. He was about to demand that someone tell him what all the commotion was about when a voice reached his ears, a voice that he most definitely had been hoping to avoid today.

"OhhhhWiiiiillllll!"

Will literally felt his heart stop in dread. He increased his pace toward his office door, pulling out his keys quickly.

"Will! Why are you ignoring me so ruuuudely?!" Grell called, coming at him like a steam engine, high-heels clacking heavily against the floor. Will unlocked the door as fast as he was able, and swung it open just in time to catch Grell in the face. He felt a surge of satisfaction at Grell's muffled groaning. He left the door open as he entered, knowing that his fellow reaper would come in after him regardless. Grell peeled himself off the door and wobbled into the office.

"How could you? I was just being friendly, Will! Why are you always so cruel to me?!"

Will said nothing as he gingerly lowered himself into his chair, trying to hide his soreness. His lower regions required a bit of delicacy after the night he had spent. Thankfully, Grell was too busy focusing on rubbing the red mark on his cheek to notice.

"Will, I only wanted to tell you what happened! Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Will asked in a bored tone as he began to flip through his cinematic record for the day, his eyes scanning the jobs he had to complete before nightfall. It was a long list, and he foresaw that he would be rather exhausted by the time it was all completed.

Grell's hands slammed down dramatically on his desk.

"Whaaat?! You seriously haven't heard the news?!"

Will looked up, interested. Without waiting for Will to answer, Grell plowed ahead,

"The pack of demons plaguing Africa has dispersed overnight! It's all anyone is talking about! It was almost as if some invisible force came along with a broom and swept them all out of the country!"

Will's lips parted in shock despite himself, and he was staring at Grell in disbelief. He was dumbfounded. The demon had actually kept his word. For some reason Will had not expected this immediate response, had thought that it would take place gradually. Demons did not always keep their word and Will had been worried about whether or not Sebastian would do as he promised. He realized he had been staring into space and Grell was peering at him intensely, waiting for his reaction.

"That's...incredible." Will said honestly, the awe evident in his voice.

"That's an understatement!" Grell squealed, leaning forward on Will's desk even more, easily forcing his face into Will's personal space. "This also means no more overtime! I know how much you hate that, and you've been working so hard for so long...now that we'll get off at regular hours, you and I should go somewhere one evening..."

Will had been blocking out Grell's words as usual, but this statement snapped him back to life, as well as the feel of Grell's gloved fingers running down his chest.

"Just a nice candle-lit dinner, you and me," Grell's voice dripped with attempted sensuality, "then a night filled with pleasure between the sheets? What do you say? Doesn't that sound-"

Will punched Grell directly in his face, sending the reaper tumbling to the floor. He recovered quickly, as he was used to this treatment, but he still wailed as though he had been horribly abused.

"Ohhh how could you do such a thing to a lady! And after I invited you to share a lovely evening!?"

Will had stood up, and was gathering with things for work. He would be late at this rate, miraculous happenings or not. He did not respond to Grell's whines, but simply nudged him out of the office with his foot before closing and locking the door. He left the reaper weeping on the floor. Once within the safety of the elevator again, Will let himself ponder the stark difference between Grell's attempts at seduction, and Sebastian's. It was night and day. Grell was overly sappy, abnormal in his appearance firstly, and apparently confused about his gender. Sebastian on the other hand...he was forceful but gentle, beautiful in body, and everything from his form to his voice to his scent screamed 'male'.

Will grunted as he felt the stirrings of arousal in his groin just remembering the demon's body and touch. He shook his head a few times, trying to force himself to think on other matters. He opened his cinematic record to remind himself where he was headed first.

((()))

Will felt tremors of trepidation wrack his body on the way home that evening. There was a fifty-fifty chance that the demon would in fact be waiting for him at his home. He had the nagging feeling that after upholding his end of the deal and dispersing the Africa Alliance, Sebastian would be back to collect. So Will was tense as he unlocked his door, expecting any second to feel that hot breath on the back of his neck, those hands on his body. Instead he opened his door and entered his home with no interference. He was surprised, but also relieved. It had been a long day despite the situation in Africa no longer being an issue. There was a resistant strain of influenza hitting the poor areas of London, and many were dying from it. Most of the destitute population found it hard to fight even normal infections without medication, let alone one to which even the moneyed classes were losing members. Will had been darting around the city nonstop all day, from ghettos to mansions, and was ready for a rest.

He went first to the bathroom and ran the hot water for a bath, shedding his clothes as the tub filled. A good long soak was a pleasure he rarely enjoyed, but he considered that he was indulging in many of those lately, so what was the harm in one more? Will also felt that he truly deserved it after what he had accomplished today. He sighed as he eased his weary body into the water, letting it soothe the aches and knots of the hard day. He rested his head back and let his breathing calm.

It always irked him that the tub seemed to sense right when his entire body was fully submerged and then decided to release just enough water down the drain to leave parts of him cold and above the water level. He never understood how it managed to think on its own but he hated it. Therefore he only enjoyed the bath for a short time before giving in and switching on the shower head to tend to actually cleansing his body and hair.

After his shower he rubbed himself dry, leaving his hair damp, not wanting to deal with the blower right now. With a towel around his waist he headed down the hall to his bedroom, and halted a few feet from it. There was a light coming from the slightly opened door. He had not even been into his bedroom since he had been home, and he knew that he had not turned on any lights. His heartbeat sped up as he knew instantly what was beyond that door. As if to confirm his thoughts, a voice called to him from beyond the door,

"Don't linger in the hallway, William."

Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before going to the door and walking through it. His previous thought that he knew exactly what he would find was dispelled at once. Every surface in the room was lined with red candles, filling the room with a soft glow that demanded sensuality. Sebastian was reclining on Will's bed, grinning at him and slowly stroking his bare thigh. Will took another look at him, his eyes widening.

"You...you look different." He stated, noticing the absence of Sebastian's kingly wings and horns firstly, then the short black hair that used to flow to his waist, then finally the lack of fangs and the short nails.

Sebastian nodded, reaching up to finger a short lock of his hair.

"I decided to regress to my human form for the evening; I would so hate for one of my feathers to catch the flame and burn your house."

"I appreciate that." Will said dryly, feeling distressed at the prospect of giving himself over to the demon when he felt so tired.

Sebastian chuckled in response to his words, and held out a hand to him, beckoning him nearer.

"You look good like this." He stated. "But loose the glasses."

Will had no choice but to obey the gesture, and went to the demon. He removed his glasses and managed to find a place for them beneath the bedside table. Even the lower shelf was covered in candles and he was forced to put them on the carpet. As he looked up at Sebastian he could not keep his eyes from scanning the length of that lovely naked body in all its glory. Sebastian took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed, causing Will to lean back against him while the demon's fingers groped at his waist to keep him still. A silence followed that Will found uncomfortable, but only seemed to please the grinning demon. It was as if he was waiting for something. The reaper could feel Sebastian's hard cock against his lower back. It was incredibly hot, and spread the heat into his own flesh as it throbbed impatiently.

Finally Will spoke,

"These candles aren't made from infants' blood, are they?"

Sebastian ignored the comment, and instead rubbed his face against the back of Will's neck as he spoke,

"You seem weary tonight, Will..."

"As if a demon has any concept of exhaustion." Will muttered scathingly. A fingertip poked gently at one of his soft nipples, urging it into semi-hardness.

"We know more about the subject than any human or reaper will ever give us credit for." Sebastian answered.

"Then demons can become tired?" Will asked, caring not that he was displaying his ignorance. He truly was not sure, and there was not better way to find out than to ask directly.

"We can, though it is difficult to explain the process, even to another being who lives outside the human realm."

Those fingers now softly rolled both of Will's nipples between them, making the reaper arch his chest ever so slightly.

"That's an understatement, I think." Will shot back at him, trying to stave off the unstoppable tide of arousal beginning to flood every inch of him. The demon's scent, his bare skin against his own, those wicked hands...his weariness was eeking out of him little by little with every word and touch Sebastian granted him. And all the while that cock burned against his back.

"Why must you always be so contradictory?" Sebastian purred into his shoulder, hot tongue snaking out to taste the freshly-cleaned flesh. Will felt his nerves jump all along his spine at the action, and chose not to respond lest he say something absurd.

"So the candles are not to your liking." Sebastian went on, nipping now at the goose bumped shoulder. "I should have known that someone of your standing would have impossibly high standards. Then again, just look who you allow in your bed."

Will could not hold back a small gasp as Sebastian pinched his trapped nipples and bit hit neck at the same time. It did not hurt much, instead it just managed a delightful tingle that spread from the afflicted areas.

"In case you've forgotten, it is precisely why I have high standards that I was forced to take you into my bed!"

"Ah yes," Sebastian continued to play with Will's nipples, which were by this time very interested in what he was doing to them, "are you pleased with the outcome? I cleaned up a very nasty situation for you, just as I promised."

Will grit his teeth as the demon thrust his hips forward, rubbing his hardness more firmly into Will's back. It was leaking now, causing a slick patch against Will's skin.

"You kept your word, for that I am thankful." Will said, tensing as Sebastian's fingers ran over the sensitive flesh just beneath his chest.

"I think you should show your gratefulness to me." Sebastian said in a low voice, one that brooked no more games.

He took hold of Will's right hand and lowered it behind the reaper, making the fingers close around his very needy member. Will shuddered sympathetically as he felt the length jump at his light squeeze.

"How long have you been like this?" Will asked, surprised at the tightness and fullness of the skin.

Sebastian's only response was a moan as he pressed his forehead into Will's shoulder and savored his attention. Will stroked him gently, afraid that moving too quickly would actually trigger the demon's immediate release. It would have ignited his pride to know that this assumption was correct. Sebastian began huffing against him like a dog, and Will was surprised, nearly shocked, at just how sensitive he was. It did not seem like the demon's nature to show such a vulnerable side. Then again, he reminded himself, demons were always unpredictable. This thought infused him with confidence, and he carefully turned himself to face Sebastian, now able to watch as he stroked him. It was incredibly hard, blushing dark red at the tip and leaking generous amounts of excitement onto Will's hand. Sebastian continued to make small male noises of enjoyment, his hand clutching at Will's arm. When the reaper began rubbing his thumb against the slit, pressing in firmly, Sebastian actually pulled him forward so he could bury his face in Will's neck while he groaned. Will found it once again strangely juvenile and almost...sweet.

"You must have really worked yourself up before I came in." Will commented in a monotone, hiding just how hard he was becoming himself. "What were you doing? Spying on me in the shower?"

Sebastian growled, unable or unwilling to answer as Will began pumping him with longer strokes. The reaper was unsure how this had developed so quickly, or how his mood had taken such a drastic change. The demon just seemed to do something to him, something he could not control. He was intoxicated by the feel of the hard, hot length in his hand, and he wanted to pleasure it. He slid himself down so that he was leaning on his side, and as he positioned himself he heard Sebastian's breath quicken in anticipation. His hand clutched at Will's hair, gripping it as he waited.

Will slid his mouth carefully over the swollen tip, sucking gently and massaging it with his tongue. The demon shuddered and Will began stroking his hands up and down his twitching thighs. They were smooth and warm to the touch. Will did not set up the same pace he had used the night before when he had been forced to do this; now that he had initiated it he was determined to go at his own pace. Also he was looking to possibly attaining revenge for the severe teasing the demon had inflicted upon him the night before. While he had enjoyed it, there was still that element of torment that he felt inclined to give back.

Therefore Will only flicked the sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue, only sucking hard enough to make the demon want more. He was wanting it, too, if his thrusting hips and groans were any indication. Will would suck the tip for a while, then pull back and lick his way up and down the sides, stroking the demon's sac a bit before following the same path back up. Sebastian began tugging on his hair after several moments of this, and Will answered by pulling back entirely.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it, eh, demon?" He asked, staring up into the blazing eyes as he let his tongue lap once more at the leaking head.

The nest second found him pinned on his stomach in the middle of the bed, hands behind his back. Sebastian was panting above him, and he realized that he had stepped over a line.

"Don't go developing a false sense of control just because I allow you to tease me." The words were growled against hi neck. "Remember your place, Will; you do what I tell you. And right now, I want you to suck me hard."

He pulled Will's head up by his hair, making the reaper yelp. Will was positioned up on his elbows, Sebastian kneeling before him. His tortured cock bobbed near his mouth. A split-second later it was forced past his lips, and he was choking as Sebastian began thrusting forward into his mouth. While it was unpleasant at first, there was something erotic about the way Sebastian's fingers gripped his hair, causing his scalp to tingle. There was something incredible, almost...theatrical with how the demon took control to effortlessly and twisted any situation into one that pleased him. Despite the ach in his jaw as his mouth was plundered for its slick pleasure, Will actually began to find a slight remnant of enjoyment in the act. Sebastian's face was priceless as he tossed his head back and rode the waves of pleasure pulsing through his cock. Will felt satisfaction at the thought that he was the cause of that look, regardless of how they had reached this point.

Sebastian did not take long to release once he had begun his project; he was moaning and curling over Will's head within moments of using his mouth. Will felt the hot stream shoot into his mouth and, surprised, he swallowed without thinking. Sebastian pulled out and pushed Will's head aside like some well-used toy he was quite finished with. Climbing off the bed, Sebastian took no time to bask in the afterglow of such pleasure, instead he pulled the towel from Will's waist and tore it down the middle.

"That was one of my best towels." Will muttered.

"You'll be glad I'm using this and not something else." Sebastian said, a bit breathless from his orgasm. The meaning of his words became clear when he started using the strips of cloth to bind Will's wrists to the bedposts.

"Tying me to the bed again?" Will asked, rested his head on the pillow and wondering how he would keep his neck from getting sore from lying on his stomach like this.

"I find it helps me to persuade you to enjoy my attentions." Sebastian answered.

"No blindfold tonight?" Will shot back.

"Unnecessary now that your body knows my touch." Sebastian responded, as he set to his task determinedly. There was silence as he fixed one wrist, then circled the bed to secure the other. Will did have to admit that the towel was softer than the leather the demon had used before. He was still curious, though. Once he was firmly secured, Sebastian stood back out of his range of vision. No doubt admiring his work, Will thought. A few moments later the bed shifted as Sebastian climbed onto it. Will could feel the heat of his body beside him, and his flesh tingled for that touch.

"Take a deep breath, William."

Sebastian instructed.

"Why?" Will asked.

"You know I don't like backtalk. Just do it."

Will eased the breath from his lungs, then slowly drew more in, deeply filling them. The next second something wet and hot splashed against his shoulder blade, burning his skin. He grunted at the pain and tugged instinctively at his bonds.

"What the hell!?" He demanded, craning his neck to look at the demon hovering over him. It was then he glimpsed the lit candle in Sebastian's hand. His eyes grew wide, but before he could say another word Sebastian tipped the candle over his back, and several small drops of melted wax slipped from the pool beneath the wick. Will gasped as they hit his flesh like small pinpoints of fire.

"The pain only lasts a second, and then it feels good, right?" Sebastian crooned, tracing his finger down one of Will's bare hips. Will shuddered at this. He had heard of this techniques of course (working with Grell made it impossible to remain ignorant of what could be done in the bedroom), but he had never considered it something he would enjoy, and no one had ever done it to him before. He was still not sure what he thought about it...

A fat drop of wax burst its heat against the very middle of his back, and Will turned his head back into the pillow as he felt the prick of discomfort, followed by the blossoming of warmth around the spot.

"I thought about blindfolding you for this." Sebastian told him, tipping the candle again and watching with a grin as the wax fell on Will's lower back which twitched in response. "But you cannot see from this angle anyway, so the thrill of not knowing where the wax will land is still affective. Your body doesn't know what hit it, no matter how many times I do this, it cannot sense where the next drop will fall."

Sebastian was right. As Will lay there under the fiery assault, his back began to tingle as the nerves reached out for more information, and shuddered when they were overcome with it after a splash or two. There was something incredibly relaxing about this as well, Will found. The heat felt very good against his spine after the hard day. The heat that spread from the hot wax soothed the soreness in his muscles. In the back of his mind he wondered if Sebastian had taken that into consideration. But demons did not possess consideration for others, so he supposed he had to be wrong. Either way he decided that this was not entirely horrible.

He groaned as a long trail of hot wax was dripped down the length of his entire spine. Sebastian hummed as he watched Will's body twist and shiver beneath the violent heat.

"I'll give you a minute to cool down before I start again." Sebastian told him. In Will's peripheral vision he saw Sebastian's hand place the candle down amongst the many others on the bedside table. That hand returned to stroke his side. "I wish you could see yourself right now. You look as though your back was mauled...so red..."

Will had to bite his tongue with the temptation to launch in to a story about Grell and how he favored that same color. Along with that thought he wondered how Sebastian would react to Grell's personality. He could not decide if Sebastian would embrace the other reaper's crude behavior or not. It was hard to tell what the demon would do should he ever truly spend any length of time with Grell. He had tracked him before, that was how Will had even met Sebastian, so perhaps there was something about the red reaper that had attracted him...then again, Sebastian himself had said something about just how repulsive he found Grell so...

"You're thinking too much." Sebastian said, and peeled a large hardened drop of wax from Will's skin. He leaned down to blow on the spot, and Will shivered at the contrast of hot and cool. "I expect your full attention at all times, Will."

The demon reminded him, scraping another drop off with his nails. It felt as though he had let them grow out again for just that purpose.

"How do you expect me to stop thinking?" Will asked, trying to sound scathing but failing. "It's not like you can tear open my head and push the 'off' button to my thoughts."

"Don't try and confuse facts, William," Sebastian purred, "you know exactly what I mean; nothing should give you that far-away expression while I'm playing with you. Your attention belongs to me, and I will not have it straying."

Sebastian gave his ass a quick slap to get said attention back. It came at once with Will's small yelp.

"That's more like it." Sebastian said, and chuckled, teasing Will by scraping his nails across the smooth cheeks of his rump. "Now are you going to be a good boy and stay with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Will hissed.

Sebastian's hand darted out at once to cup Will's chin from behind, yanking his face upward. Will grunted as this stretched his neck uncomfortably.

"Look at me." Sebastian demanded, the flirtatious tone gone. Will obeyed, and stared upside-down at the demon's blazing eyes. "Answer the question, William; are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes." Will whispered, the ache in his neck convincing him to just go along with it. That was what this entire deal was about after all. Sebastian released him, and he gratefully let his head fall into the embrace of the pillow once more.

"I don't understand where these fits of defiance come from ." Sebastian said in a pitying tone. "You are quite incorrigible, you know. Once second you are compliant and the next you are angry as hell. The solution is simple, and you know what it is."

The demon's breath came hot in his ear as it did so often to speak the words,

"Just submit to me and be a good little toy."

Will knew he was asking for it, absolutely setting himself up for more punishment, but his heart burned as hotly as his back when he heard those degrading words. He snarled and turned a furious glare on the demon leaning over him.

"Go to hell!" He growled. "I am a reaper, and no one's toy!"

Sebastian actually looked surprised at his sudden outburst. He blinked a few times, and then a positively evil smile spread on his face. It sent a shiver down Will's wax-coated spine. That was not a smile of happiness, but of anger.

"Well," Sebastian said softly after they held each other's gazes for a moment or two, "I suppose you need to be taught a lesson so that you'll remember your place for more than ten seconds. I promise you that you will regret your decision to defy me."

The last sight Will saw was the demon's fangs as he opened his mouth and let them lengthen. He knew at once what was coming, but as he tried to brace for it he was too late. Sharp pain shot through him as Sebastian bit down on his shoulder, hard. Will cried out, struggling against the bonds as the demon sank his teeth in deeper, clamping down. He thought that Sebastian planned on ripping out a chunk of his flesh it hurt so badly. Spasms wracked his body as the pain reached a level that he had rarely felt before. This was not the first time he had been bitten by a demon, but this was certainly the first time he had not been able to knock the demon away with his scythe.

A desperate sound escaped his mouth as the fangs withdrew. Sebastian pulled his head back by his hair, forcing him to look at him once more. Will's eyes widened at the terrifying sight of his blood smeared across Sebastian's mouth and chin.

"Beg me for mercy and I'll give it to you." Sebastian stated, making a show of slowly licking the blood from his lips. Will couldn't find breath to speak, he was so shaken by the sudden turn in events. "Not speaking at all? Then I'll give you more incentive."

Will cried out even before those teeth bit into a different area, at the back of his neck. It felt as though the demon wanted to kill him, as he shook him a bit like a lion does its prey. Will's entire body was still shaking violently, and he let out helpless whimpers that he could not believe were coming from his own lips. Sebastian bore down hard with his teeth, making horrendous animalistic sounds as though he were intending to eat him alive, slurping and sucking at the blood he was spilling.

When those fangs retreated once more, Will felt a faint hope that perhaps it was over. Then he felt the hands spreading his buttocks. He tensed, a horrifying suspicion entering his brain. Sebastian wasn't going to...He cried out louder than before as that hot and impatient cock was driven into him without any preparation whatsoever. He actually sobbed into the pillow as the pain radiated up his spine and the burn seemed to eat away at his insides.

"Oh, yes..." Sebastian groaned, clutching onto Will's waist to steady himself as he began to roll his hips sensuously, increasing Will's pain. "Such a tight embrace you have. So strong and unwavering...I've been craving this non-stop since last time."

The reaper gripped his bonds hard as the demon began to thrust within him, his hard length driving pain into his very core. It hurt like hell, but Will surprisingly found it less painful than the biting. While his body did hurt, the emotional ache was more acute; he had never been raped before. There was no other word for what he was now experiencing. He felt more of his blood trickling down his flesh from other areas of his body, and it brought tears to his usually stoic eyes.

"So good...tight as a vice...Hmm...yes...glorious...ah...ah..." Sebastian continued to mutter his pleasure as he thrust at his leisure. He seemed to have forgotten about punishing Will directly despite the fact that his every move was doing that regardless, and was lost in his own enjoyment. There was no adjusting for Will, no awkward discomfort that morphed into pleasure. It was utter agony. He endured it for several long moments before he could take it no more.

"Stop..." Will gasped, hating himself for it.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked in a husky, breathless voice, before leaning down and biting into him once more.

"Stop please, I beg you!" Will all but shouted, cringing against the new wave of intense pain.

"Beg me once more." Sebastian demanded.

"I beg you...I beg you, please..."

"Ugn...Ahhhh!" Sebastian's hips stuttered to a stop, and then he sighed.

The demon pulled away, satisfied, leaving Will to shudder at the liquids pouring out of him. He then began lapping at the wounds he had made until the reaper's divine skin closed itself up and healed. Even his lower half was beginning to heal and the pain was ebbing away. Will lay shaking, trying to recover from what had just happened mentally more than physically; his body always healed itself, but the aftershock was there from the trauma itself. When Sebastian untied him a moment later and urged him onto his back, the blood was gone from his face. He must have made sure to collect it all with his talented tongue. He climbed on top of Will, straddling his waist and leaning down to caress his chin with the very tips of his fingers.

"Are you ready to obey me now, William?" The demon asked, his expression suggesting he was negotiating with a child. Fifteen minutes earlier that look would have sent Will into a rage, but now he just stared and nodded, afraid to even speak and loathing himself for being such a coward.

"Oh, don't play it off like you're the victim here." Sebastian said, tracing a finger down Will's nose. "Don't forget, I cleaned up that situation in Africa just as we agreed. You're just paying me back for it."

'I paid for it beforehand as well.' Will thought, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"So, shall we pick up where we left off when you threw your little tantrum?"

Sebastian slid further down Will's body, and reached once more for the tall red candle.

(TBC)


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry for the long wait everyone; I got stuck. Sometimes when I write several sexy scenes in a row I get burnt out and my creativity hits a wall; I mean really, there are only so amny ways to write sex without it feeling repetitive, so I needed to get away from it for a bit so that when I came back to it I might make it sound fresh. I hope I succeeded. Just one more chapter after this, and guess what (dun dun DUUUUN), A Cinematic Encounter will be over, so enjoy it while you can lol thanks for your patience)

))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

The candle wax dripped hot and delicious along Will's chest, making him jump as it made contact. It was different than it had been on his back, more nerves were affected and he could also see Sebastian's smirk every time he tilted the candle. His mind was still tender after the brutal rape, but his body was more forgiving now that the wounds had healed; it was crying out for sensation, and Sebastian was gladly responding. The red wax looked like drops of blood against his pale flesh, and it made Will shudder for more than one reason.

"You're being so good, William." Sebastian cooed to him, running his fingers through Will's disheveled hair, "keeping so still after I released your arms. That's a good boy...keep this up and there might even be a reward in it for you."

Will was sorely tempted to snap at the demon, as he always was, but he had been firmly put in his place and kept his bitter thoughts to himself for comfort. Even as angry and hurt as Will felt, it was hard to keep his mind on the same track when cool fingertips were rubbing gently at his exposed nipples and his torso was bathed in hot candle wax in one fell swoop.

"Ung...ah..." The sounds were forced from him by the lovely duplicity of the sensations. They pleased Sebastian, who chuckled deeply and applied his mouth to the side of Will's neck. The reaper drew in a breath as those devilish lips played his sensitive flesh, tongue dabbing occasionally to keep him interested. That black hair, shortened as it was, was still long enough to tickle Will's skin. It sent shivers through him despite the heat on his chest. As Sebastian's finger began plucking at his right nipple Will's arm instinctively shot up and he clasped onto Sebastian's wrist. The demon pulled back to look at him.

"What? Don't you like this?" He asked, flexing his wrist beneath Will's hold. The reaper said nothing, but slowly released him and raised his arm once more to lie beside his head. "That's a good pet. Now take a deep breath to prepare yourself."

Will stiffened at the command, but did as he was told. The next second the burning wax fell directly onto one of his nipples, sending a thousand delicious thrills down his body and into his cock.

"Ahhgn...god..." Will clenched his fists. That felt amazing.

His other nipple received the same treatment, and Will arched his back, moaning quietly. He hated himself for being so compliant, for letting his voice and body betray how much he really enjoyed this. It was absurd; this demon had just raped him, and yet he still wanted what he was doing to his body.

"Intense, isn't it?" Sebastian asked him, dripping even more wax down his body, this time low and on his hips.

Will's body tensed, fearing that the demon planned on bathing his member in the hot substance. As if reading his mind Sebastian lowered his hand and gently cupped Will's half-hard length.

"Do not fear, William. Your precious place will not be tortured to that extent. Although it is so very tempting..."

Sebastian lowered his head and rubbed his petal-soft cheek against Will's sensitive cock. It filled a bit more, and the demon licked it briefly before sitting upright again.

"Now, now, don't go getting too excited; I'm waiting to see how you behave before I indulge you down there. For now, I'm going to show you what you're missing."

Will's curiosity was piqued by this phrase, and his eyes followed the demon's every move. Sebastian threw one leg over Will's waist, straddling him. He pulled him up with one arm, making Will lean up on his elbows. He swallowed at the sight of his own flesh so marked with the hardening wax. It was as if he were some strange, living work of art. Sebastian trailed one hand provocatively slow down his chest, and then met his eyes with a smoldering gaze that twisted the inside of Will's stomach it was so heated.

"Watch closely." Sebastian whispered, and put the smaller candle back down onto the bedside table. He then reached for two very sizable ones. They were both quite large around, with deep wells of liquid wax around the flame. Will's breath stopped as he theorized what Sebastian might be about to do. The next second Sebastian overturned both of the large candles, and a river of molten wax coated not only Will's abdomen, but Sebastian's own hard cock. The reaper let out a loud grunt, and jerked fiercely, but his eyes were fixed on the sight of Sebastian trembling, visibly trembling, as his cock twitched under a thick layer of red wax. His thighs had stopped the river in its tracks, and they were covered as well, creating a pool between the demon's legs where he straddled the reaper. He lifted his eyes to Will's once more, his expression looking both pained and exhilarated.

"It's so very good, you know." Sebastian told him, placing the spent candles away again and laying his hands on Will's shoulders to steady himself. "Oh, so good...so hot around me..."

He thrust his hips, rubbing himself into that hot pool on Will's body. Will watched, astounded. He was both surprised that this apparently felt pleasurable to the demon, and aroused by the sight that conformed that it obviously did.

"It's like liquid sin." Sebastian moaned in his ear, managing to rub his own chest against Will's. Sebastian continued to rut himself into the wax until it hardened. At this time he was panting, and slid his hands up to Will's neck, looking up at him.

"Release me." He said in a husky tone.

"What?" Will asked, not understanding what the demon wanted.

"Release my cock from its prison."

Will looked down and this time he realized what Sebastian was asking...or demanding...he didn't make many requests. The reaper pushed himself up enough to reach down with both hands, and began digging into the wax over Sebastian's cock with his fingernails. Sebastian's arms went about his shoulders, and he began kissing Will's cheek.

"Yes...like that..."

Will was literally scraping the wax from the demon's erection, and Sebastian was thrusting minutely against him, jumping whenever Will's fingers bit into his flesh accidentally. Finally, Will peeled most of the wax off at once like he was removing a mold, and Sebastian groaned at this. Repeating the process on Sebastian's balls made the demon really go wild. He began to growl in his throat, and scrape his teeth on Will's neck, fingers digging into his shoulders and back.

"I think that's all of it." Will managed to get out a few moments later. He was rock-hard now, as Sebastian's bare ass had been wriggling against him all this time.

"Your turn now." Sebastian said, and drew back just enough so that he could begin scraping his nails down Will's chest, peeling off all the dried drops of wax. Will's breath caught in his throat; that was so erotic. Like a cat scratching a tree, Sebastian raked his nails down his front over and over, freeing him off the red wax, but leaving harmless red scratch marks behind. "On your back." He ordered breathily, and Will obeyed.

Sebastian leaned back on Will's rump, and began the same treatment on his shoulders and back, removing the wax in deliciously cat-like fashion. When it was all removed, Sebastian began to placing sucking kisses all over Will's smooth, blushing back. Will shuddered, hovering between enjoyment and fear. Sebastian's warm buttocks resting on his own was enticingly sensual, and he licked his lips at the feel of them sliding over him. The demon turned him over again, and surprised him by lavishing a kiss on his wet lips. At the same time he reached down and gripped Will's hard cock. The reaper moaned into the demon's mouth, making little sounds as those fingers teased and stroked.

"You're going to pleasure me with your tongue." Sebastian told Will, "And don't let me catch you slacking either."

With these words, Sebastian gracefully repositioned himself so that his hips straddled Will's neck. Will could see his cock, hanging heavy and full between his spread legs, but it was not exactly within reach of his tongue...dumbfounded for a second, Will said,

"I can't...really reach you like this." He touched Sebastian's cock as he said this, unable to strain his neck to reach his mouth to it. The demon moaned and shook his head.

"Not there; I want your tongue somewhere else. My most private place."

Will gulped as his eyes travelled up from that cock to the place nearest his face. Flawless and pink, the opening fairly demanded his attention. The reaper stared for another moment in hesitation, and Sebastian slapped his thigh, hard.

"William." He said sternly, and Will instantly pressed his tongue to the spot, at first out of fear of what Sebastian would do to him if he did not. After the first touch of his tongue to that flesh, however, Will felt he wanted to explore it even more. It was so soft, so hot, and so very erotic. He reached up to hold Sebastian's hips as he flicked his tongue against the fascinating region.

"Yes..." Sebastian sighed, giving Will a nice, long stroke for his efforts, "your tongue is so soft and wet...keep going."

Will did, stoking his tongue behind Sebastian's sac and up to his puckered opening. As long as he kept moving his tongue, Sebastian stroked and licked his own erection. It was heaven to have some stimulation to his cock after all this time, but it made it harder for Will to concentrate on what he was doing. At one point he moaned against Sebastian's oh-so-sensitive flesh, and the demon actually yelped.

"Yes...yes...don't hold back your sounds; they feel incredible against me."

Will made sure to tease the area all around thoroughly, his cock aching at the sounds Sebastian made as he did so. When he finally speared the entrance itself with the tip of his tongue, the demon let out a long, low growl, and it twitched. Will tentatively pressed his tongue deeper into the tight space, surprised when it all but seized his tongue and drug him in further with its contractions. His jaw began to ache as he kept worming his tongue in and out, and he began to wonder how much longer he could hold out.

"That's enough," Sebastian breathed, and pulled away. He straddled Will again, facing him. "You've been so very obedient, so I'll give you that reward I promised you."

Will was panting himself after so much effort, and the sensations that the demon had been gracing upon his own member, and waiting eagerly to hear what would happen next. Surprisingly, what the demon had in mind had not even occurred to the reaper. Sebastian slid down past his thighs, and began pumping his erection for a few long seconds, watching the pleasure blooming across Will's face. That did not last long, however, and then Sebastian raised himself over Will's hips and...

"What are you..." Will was startled by the position Sebastian was taking. He wasn't planning to...but he was, and he did, lowering himself slowly onto Will's ready cock. Will gasped, and began panting fiercely; the demon was excruciatingly tight around him, hot as hell and squeezing him mercilessly. He tossed his head back and grasped at the sheets, twisting his upper half in desperation. He had literally never felt anything that good before.

"Stop! I can't..." Will forced out, afraid that he would come right there and then as Sebastian took him all the way in and began to rock his hips.

"Too much for the infamous reaper?" Sebastian asked, but his tone was not sarcastic. It was strained and tight, and Will glanced up to look at his face; his black brows were drawn together, his eyes softened with pleasure, and his lips parted to release panting breaths. He looked utterly beautiful. He stopped his motions, however, placing his hands on Will's abdomen and letting them both adjust. Will's trembling hands were drawn inescapably to Sebastian's hips, and he clung to them for dear life as he shuddered, waiting for the threat of coming too soon to pass.

"Let me help you out." Sebastian whispered, and slid his hand up Will's chest to his left nipple. Will thought he was going to distract him by playing with it, but instead his fingers clamped down hard upon it.

"What the hell!" Will cried, bucking and seizing Sebastian's wrist to try and pry him off.

"No more fear of being spent, right?" Sebastian asked, twisting the sensitive nub in his fingers.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, now just let go!" Will all but screamed, clawing at Sebastian's arm. The demon chuckled weakly and released him, Will breathing in relief from the sudden and unexpected pain.

"Better?" Sebastian asked him. Will nodded, his hands once more gliding up Sebastian's thighs, feeling their silkiness before resting on his hips. The demon began to move again, lifting his hips and lowering them slowly. Will groaned. The demon really was indecently hot inside, and the tightness surpassed anything he had felt before. It was almost painful. Will's eyes closed and his head arched back as he began to assist, thrusting up into that eager, sinful body languidly.

"That's good." Sebastian murmured. "You're so hard inside...perfect..."

Will was finding that he could never resist the demon's dirty talk, and he groaned, jerking his hips up in one severe thrust. Sebastian cried out and all but fell forward against his chest, catching himself with his hands.

"You found it." Sebastian huffed. "Do that again, now."

Will did so, and the look of sheer rapture on Sebastian's face made him want to do it again, and again, and again. The demon's eyes were clamping shut, his head thrown back and his cock jutting out before him. Will managed to let go of Sebastian's right hip while he was thrusting, and take hold of the demon's length.

"Ugn...ahhh...yyyes..."

Sebastian couldn't decide whether he wanted to drop his hips up and down or thrust them forward into Will's hand, so he stilled entirely, letting Will pet him and thrust up into him. Will could see the lithe body trembling all over, and this gave him a surge of power. In a moment of insanity, Will tackled the demon and rolled them over, pressing Sebastian down into the mattress and thrusting hard and fast into his tight body. Any fear that Sebastian might punish him for this flew out of his mind as those slender hands began scratching down his back and that beautiful face buried itself into the side of his neck. Long legs snaked around Will's waist, and the reaper let it all go. He found in that very moment the freedom to release it all; every tension of every day he had been without this, all his anger, his fear, his uncertainty, he forced it all out of himself and into the body of the demon arching beneath him.

God, but he could moan...Will had never heard such glorious sounds in all his life, deep guttural growls and then high and wanting cries both erupting from Sebastian's full and panting mouth. The demon could not seem to decide whether he wanted to keep his face in Will's neck or rest his head on the pillow. He alternated between the two, tossing his gorgeous black head on the soft pillow or sucking at Will's throat and groaning against it. Will was seized by animalistic lust, and cared not for anything but sating his desires. The next time Sebastian's head met the pillow, he darted forward and began to kiss the soft skin of Sebastian's neck. It was so very smooth and warm, and Will felt an ache shoot through his chest at how erotic it felt against his lips. His kisses became licks, and then fierce sucking and bites.

Sebastian did not complain, just moaned all the louder, even beginning to plead like nothing Will had ever heard before,

"Ah...please...harder, more...give me that cock of yours-yes! God, you're so slick inside...ah! Your lips are soft...ugn...ah ah ah...please...please..."

Will was not entirely sure what he was begging for, considering Will was going all out with his thrusts and his attentions to the demon's irresistible neck. However, right when he felt himself at the peak, the very edge of release, he thought of the demon's own neglected cock. He reached down blindly as he panted through the pleasure, and gripped him. Sebastian's eyes flew open, meeting Will's with a wild intensity that made Will bite his own lip.

"Yes! Yes! Squeeze me harder! Yes!" Sebastian cried out wantonly, bucking his hips into Will's hand. The reaper pulled at his erection like it was his own, which was close to bursting. The softness of those tight walls around him was unbelievably good, the heat feeling like it was going to melt him. His hand gripped tighter around the demon's cock, and shortly after the walls around him clenched down hard, Sebastian's cry of release rang out, and Will felt himself slipping into ecstasy. As he felt the hot liquid coat his milking hand, he groaned and let go, the intense pleasure overtaking him and pouring out of his cock with long, fierce gushes.

His arm buckled beneath him and he fell atop the demon, face against his neck, member still buried in his body. They were both panting, hot, and satisfied. Will did not let himself think about how wretched he could feel, how deplorable he could think himself. Instead he just drown in the warmth and pleasure of the afterglow as Sebastian's hands began to stroke his damp body, and those panting lips kissed his cheek. It felt...so nice...nothing had felt this nice in a very, very long time.

"Well," Sebastian chuckled against his face, "that was unexpected, the way you took me so forcefully. Not that I can really complain, but..." He nipped at Will's jaw and ran his hands down to kneed Will's rear, "you are such a naughty pet..."

)))(((

Will's life became a torrent of unpredictable sexual encounters throughout the course of the next six months. Sebastian had indeed been truthful about the fact that he would come for Will only when he wanted him. Sometimes Will would not see hind nor hair of the demon for a week or more, only to have him show up every night for ten days straight. At first Will felt exhausted by the pace the demon kept. It had been a very long time since he had engaged in sex on such a regular basis, let alone with a dominant demon who demanded he be obeyed in everything. Will had learned to obey. As much as he loathed himself for even admitting it secretly to himself, it was always better that way. He would rather bend to the demon's wishes and suck his cock or present his rear than disobey and be bitten or raped. Neither of these events had occurred since that one night, because Will had been playing along. At least, that's what he told himself. He tried to remain convinced that he only did such things because of the deal he and Sebastian had made. However, as time went on and Sebastian introduced more and more sordid and incredibly pleasurable experiences to the reaper, Will began to doubt himself. He wondered if he had become tainted, craving these sensations because he craved the demon himself. There was something...comforting, even wonderful, about relying on physical pleasure and release with someone frequently. Regardless of whether the body that took and received his own was demon or human, just being able to touch it and be touched by it was so incredibly brilliant. Yet Will knew that even the tenderness the demon showed him was a farce. It was confusing, and he tried not to think on it if he could help it, but that was nearly impossible.

He could not help but think on his encounters with Sebastian at any given time of day. When at work, his mind would inadvertently stray to thoughts of what may or may not await him when he arrived home, or before. There had been one incident when he had barely left the office building in the Shinigami realm, and had just stepped walked a few dozen feet down the street when he was tugged into an alleyway and forced against the brick wall. Will stiffened for all of three seconds before he relaxed, recognizing the lips that pressed against his own. His body had come to know this demon, identify him even in the dark. Sebastian had proceeded to beg the reaper to take him, right there in the alley. Will had protested at first, but once that clever hand, slicked with some warm and tingling lubricant, began pulling and squeezing at his cock, he had little choice in the matter. He had bent the demon over the nearest crate and taken him like mad. Will secretly loved it when the demon was in his true form, and he could watch his wings shiver and droop with his level of enjoyment. He had watched them curl up tight against that perfect porcelain back as he thrust into him again and again.

Will could never tell when he was going to take, or be taken. There was literally no signals he could read from Sebastian had hinted at what his role would be before each tryst. Sometimes Sebastian would demand Will tease and stroke him, kiss him, and play with his hair as though Will was going to top, only to surprise him by slicking him up and mounting him. Even other times the situation would be reversed, and Sebastian would pet him and kiss him relentlessly, making warmth spread through the reaper's stomach, only to drop down onto Will's cock or pull him on top and tell him to come inside.

The demon's voice was absolute evil; it could entice him or order him, arouse him or terrify him. It whispered seductively in his ear, and cried out to the heavens when he was in pleasure. It would rumble low like a cat purring, or rise up high and whimper. Will could never win against the sounds that Sebastian made. None of his past lovers had ever made much noise in bed, and neither had Will, so it was intensely arousing to be stimulated by sound as well as touch.

The things that Sebastian did to him ranged from sweet to frightening. He had utilized the melted wax more than once, and showed Will the strange pleasure of being teased with ice. Sometimes they would simply sit together and kiss, long, searching kisses like they were lovers. Sebastian had the ability to be very kind, going slow and traditional with it all. Other times he would bind Will up with ropes or leather, teasing him and even whipping him. The blindfold made a number of appearances, and sometimes Sebastian would insert something odd inside of him, like the ice cubes or the neck of a wine bottle. The tables were always open to being turned, however, and Sebastian liked to be used as much as he liked using. He had made Will tie him down a few times as well, although he assured him that he was more than capable of freeing himself should Will get too cocky and want to take some form of revenge on his body. It was wise for the demon to say such things, because Will was definitely tempted during these times, when he was slapping that fine ass or teasing his nipples, as per the demon's instructions. It was simply the most exciting, unpredictable, erotic relationship will had ever experienced.

And then...Sebastian was gone. Without a word, without any indication that he intended to leave or stop what they were doing. At first it was just a week, then three. After the month was out Will began to feel starved for touch, and still the demon was nowhere to be found. Although Will had known this could happen (Sebastian himself had told him at the outset that he would leave whenever he wished), he was still irked. More than three months passed and Will began to feel downright jilted, though he had no true cause to, and what made it worse was that he knew this. He became irritable at work, snapping at those who did not deserve it, and becoming overly critical. He worked more purposeful overtime than he had in his life, simply to try and keep his mind of the insufferable demon and his disappearing act. By the fifth month of Sebastian's absence, Will's body was in rebellion, becoming aroused at nothing, demanding attention, begging for that to which it had become addicted.

Will was in a sorry state of desperation...sorry enough to do something he had always swore he never would; he passed a night with Grell Sutcliff. And he blamed it all on Sebastian.

TBC teeheehee


	9. Chapter 9

(The FINAL chapter for A Cinematic Encounter AAAHHHH! So enjoy, and comment, because I don't think anyone was really expecting what will happen lol, and if you were, then let me know lol)

))))))))((((((((

Will grunted as he leaned back in his office chair. It was the end of the work-day, and he was looking forward to heading home. It had been a boring day, with naught but paperwork to occupy his time from the time he arrived to now. Logistics had to be taken care of one way or another, and it fell to Will to take care of a certain portion of forms and reports once every week. He had put this off until the very last moment, and now had just made the deadline he himself had established. While he normally did not lax in his work, he had been feeling tired as of late. Grell had been coming onto him much more than usual this week. Will had formed a somewhat...fickle...relationship with the redheaded reaper. Ever since Sebastian disappeared Will had been much more open to sexual relationships that he had ever been. While he played the stiff reaper at work, once he was through his own doorway anything went as far as he was concerned. He continued to blame the demon for this; before he came along Will selected his lovers carefully and sparsely, even then their intimacy had never been more than fairly pleasurable. Since Sebastian, however, Will had craved pleasure like he never had before.

He still remembered that night, over one hundred years ago, when he was so sexually frustrated at Sebastian's departure that he gave in to Grell. The redhead had been teasing him about his short-temper, annoyingly pointing out that he probably needed some 'release'. What made Will so angry at the time was because this was true. When Grell ran those polished fingers up and down his chest, Will did not kick him away like he normally did. When Grell offered for the millionth time to treat him to a candle-lit dinner at his home, Will agreed. Despite Grell's sputtering in surprise, Will assured him he was serious. While the meal itself was an awkward precursor to inevitable intercourse, Will enjoyed it. He was even slightly amused to see that Grell, the almighty, self-declared 'queen of sex' Grell, was nervous. For as often as he had openly tried to seduce Will, now that he had him it was as if he became clumsy and his words tripped over each other. Will had shut his stuttering mouth with a good, long series of deep kisses while they sat on the reaper's sofa. He tasted different than Sebastian, his lips were even fuller, but it was just so good to do this again that Will couldn't have cared who it was.

In retrospect, Will knew he had surprised Grell a great deal that night with his intensity, his almost violent kisses and hard groping, literally eat up as much of Grell's body as he could like he was starving. Will had somehow blocked out of his mind who this body belonged to, and how much the man irritated him. He just needed touch, desperately. The redhead's body was soft like a woman's, but muscular and masculine in build, holding a sweet scent that Will had drunk in like a madman as he nuzzled his slender neck. Will had expected a lot of overdramatic cries and moans, but surprisingly when Grell was being loved it was the only time he didn't let his flare out in such a way. It was as though a switch was turned off within him and he became a different person during sex; one that was quieter and vulnerable. He made an eager bottom, though Will had learned quickly that Grell was up for anything (not that he had not known that from the beginning). When he had buried himself into that pale body, shaking from the overwhelming pleasure of it all after being so long without it, he had known that he would never be able to do without this again. It did not matter who it was; he needed this for his own sanity.

Will's relationship with Grell did not change outside the bedroom; Will still fairly rebuked him for his suggestive talk and actions, and Grell still tried his hardest to get Will to be 'naughty' whenever he could. The only difference now was that Grell could point out what Will had done to him the last time they had been together. They were not fooling themselves into thinking they had a future as a couple; they simply met each other's needs as they arose. Will, however, went farther than taking Grell every other day or week; he began to bring home humans, engaging in what they called 'one night stands' very often. And oddly enough, he had never felt more alive and satisfied, even though in the core of his being he felt deplorable, and angry at the one who had turned him into such a deviant. He enjoyed the variety of human beauties that he could find; over one hundred years sticking with just Grell would have become dull anyhow. But he still never forgot Sebastian...or what he'd do to him if ever they met again.

Sighing heavily Will pushed away from his desk and began packing his briefcase to head home, wondering whether he was in the mood for blonde or brunette that night male, or female? He was tired, so he considered he might be more in a mood to be held in strong arms rather than cradle another small soft body in his own. He always made his selections based on his mood, and normally found perfect comfort in his decisions. His thoughts were interrupted as his door was quite literally flung open, and a younger reaper appeared, holding a folder and looking distressed.

"Mr. Spears, you are going to want to look at this, sir."

"I'm heading home, Matthias." Will said, unconcerned. As he moved to pass the frantic-looking youth, the file was shoved against his chest.

"It's reaper Sutcliff, sir! He's been aiding a murderer!"

That stopped Will in his tracks, and he took the folder. Looking at the reports his frown grew deeper and deeper until his lips were curling.

"He has been enabling this 'jack the ripper' woman with her sordid plans?!" He all but shouted, completely outraged, if not surprised. "I believe that idiot capable of all manner of things, but this is beyond what I ever suspected he would do!"

"We assumed you would want to handle it personally." Matthias stammered. "As you are the best practiced at dealing with him...professionally."

Will could see in the youth's expression that he now no longer believed his own words, because of Will's outburst. He quickly reigned in his anger, and replaced his furious expression with a calm mask he had learned to don over the years.

"Thank you, Matthias. You were right to bring this to me. I shall handle it at once."

Will was enraged during his entire journey out to where Grell was actively engaged in murder with a human. He had just been about to go home, as well. Find a nice strong man to hold him while he rested in bed. He had been longing for that, and now who knew how long it would take to deal with this fiasco the redheaded reaper had caused? Will fumed so hard that wondered that smoke didn't escape his jaws. By the time he arrived at the East End of London, now known for its crime and poverty, he felt like ripping Grell to pieces with his own bare hands.

A surprising sight met his eyes as he alighted on the building overlooking the alley where he knew Grell to be. The reaper was not helping a human kill. Indeed, the human woman he had been helping lay dead in a pool of her own blood. Grell himself was being pinned down to the cold stone by a...Will sighed. Of course, a demon. Grell was getting slow to be so defeated. Will whipped out his judgment book and glanced through it for a better explanation as to what was happening. It was being written out as he read, but he stopped reading as a voice reached his ears from below. A voice he had not heard in well over a century.

"Master, he is revolting, but still a Shinigami. Are you ready to face the consequences that will come with killing him?"

Will jerked his head up from his book, staring intently down at the scene once more. Another voice led his eyes to a small figure he had not seen before; a young boy kneeling beside the dead woman's body.

"Do you need me to repeat my order?"

"No sir."

Will flinched at the second voice. He knew it. Had heard it in all manner of ways to the point where nothing could make him forget it.

Sebastian.

Will's mind worked rapidly, divinely as only a reaper's could as he took it all in within one mere second; Sebastian was obeying a child, so calmly carrying out his wishes like he was a servant. While at the same time he was poised to sever Grell's head from his body with his own scythe, showing his true nature. The sign of a Faustian contract was clear to the reaper's viewing eyes, and he was staggered that Sebastian would actually enter in to such bondage, much less with a child. He was still the Sebastian Will knew, but he was restrained, tied down by the chain that bound him to this fragile little imp of a boy. Will felt inexplicably angry. Sebastian was a wild creature by nature, selfish and taking what he wanted when he wanted, never listening to anything Will had ever said, and here he was, serving a boy who looked so delicate that Will wondered he did not break from the touch of the cold night air.

Will was so astonished that he took the only action he could in this situation; doing his job. He cast his pruners down into the alley, blocking Sebastian's attempt at killing Grell. When Sebastian looked up at him, Will began to read mechanically from the judgment book in his hand, dolling out Grell's wrongdoings. Once that was done he bit his lip and leapt down into the alley, landing on Grell's head in the process, which he believed the reaper deserved. Ignoring Grell's groans, Will stiffly did what regulations demanded of him, and bowed to Sebastian.

"Honestly," He forced out angrily, between shaking lips, "I never thought I would be forced to bow my head to the likes of you, demon. I am disgraced."

Will waiting for the sarcastic quip he knew must be coming; the 'my, my, it's been a while, William', or 'ah, Will, I lost my taste for you long ago,', or something along those lines. Instead he received,

"Then I humbly recommend that you keep a better eye on your employees, so that you need not apologize for them."

Will was taken aback by the biting, but genuine-sounding sincerity in Sebastian's tone. He straightened himself, looking into the demon's face. He was just as Will remembered. His hair was a bit longer than he had worn it when he took human form with Will, and he was wearing what must have been a handsome suit...no wait...butler uniform? Unbelievable. Sebastian the demon? As a butler? It was too much for Will to stomach. He looked squarely into the demon's red eyes, and was startled to find no warmth of recognition, just a cold politeness.

"So," He began, clearing his throat and trying to keep the tremble of anger from his voice and attempting to sound amused instead, "you are little more than a tame dog now, is that it? You? trotting calmly along at the side of this...this weakling?"

Sebastian's cold eyes suddenly hardened to stone, and Will felt his heart freeze.

"Say what you will of me, by all means, but I would caution you against speaking ill of my master." Sebastian said, in a voice so low and menacing that Will could hardly recognize it. "He owns every hair on my head, and I exist only for him. That includes defending him; his body, and his heart. I'll hear no offensive statements against my young lord."

Will was in complete shock. It took him a few seconds before he found his tongue.

"But you? In a binding contract? Whatever made you sink to that level? You, who reveled in his freedom?"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, making an unexpected ache run through Will's heart as he remembered the first time he had seen the demon do that.

"I'm sorry, but you speak as though we had met before. Do I know you?"

He couldn't breathe. He was so devastated, utterly defeated by anger and hurt. Had Sebastian really just asked that of him? As he stared, his eyes no doubt reflecting his struggle, he was struck by an even worse fact; Sebastian was playing him. Contracts did not erase a demon's memory, and Sebastian knew that Will knew this, meaning he was acting this way simply to wound him. As if up and leaving all that time ago was not enough, now he was openly denying he ever knew Will at all.

"William T. Spears." Will managed to force out. "Head of the Reaper Staffing Association."

"Hm..." Was all Sebastian said, before bowing himself, "Sebastian Michealis, butler to the young Lord Phantomhive, who is currently overwrought with tonight's events and in need of a hot bath and a proper night's sleep."

Will was about to sputter about how absurd Sebastian sounded, when a voice called,

"Don't patronize me, Sebastian! I am perfectly sound, and wish to go home immediately and have a cup of hot tea!"

Will openly gaped as Sebastian turned from him and began walking over to the small boy.

"Of course, sir. I small make Earl Grey, your favorite."

He could watch this no longer. Will seized Grell's hair and pulled him away into the shadows of the buildings without any fanfare for his departure from the demon's presence. He did look back one time as they were heading up into the sky; Sebastian had scooped the boy up into his arms, and was holding him close as he carried him away from the blood-drenched alleyway. The boy's thin arms held the demon's neck tightly as though he were the only solid object in his world. So much for the comment about being 'perfectly sound' Will thought bitterly. The boy was little more than a tortured soul clinging to a demon for some pointless goal. To think that a wild being like Sebastian would actually serve the whims of such a...Will caught himself, and realized with another painful stab of anger, that he was jealous. Of a human child, for heavens' sake, how infuriating! This was all the demon's doing, and he could absolutely not forgive him!

Will turned his back on the scene below him, and continued to drag Grell with him. He began reprimanding his fellow demon harshly, finding an easy and justified outlet for his anger. All the way back to the office Will railed against him, what he had done, how utterly foolish and dangerous he had behaved, while all the while feeling anger toward a different being entirely.

That night he did find a man to hold him, and like a jealous child he spewed out his feelings (leaving out certain details about what Sebastian actually was of course) while strong fingers laced through his hair and a deep voice made apathetic sounds. Will cared not what this human stranger thought of him, he only wanted someone to take the pain away, the confusion, the anger...While it was cleansing for him to let his emotions out all at once, he was glad when the kissing began, the comforting strokes and embracing that seemed to soothe away his worries. In the midst of it all, however, he could not help but imagine that the body against his own was more slender, more soft, with soft brushes from black wings... But he realized that he would never have that again.

Sebastian was an entity of sin and lies, a perfect body wreathed in shadows, a smooth voice that spoke deceit...and most definitely out of his divine reach...forever.

THE END

(If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. Thanks for reading, y'all!)


	10. Chapter 10

EXTRA: Personal Space

(A special thanks to Jaena Eowyn for sparking the idea for this extra in the first place! :D )

Will's heart stopped dead in his chest. He was here. He was here in Will's territory. Not only that, but he had joined this criminal underground circus with his tiny master in tow! This could not be real, life could not be so cruel to him. Running into that blasted demon a year ago had been bad enough, but now to be saddled with him for the duration of his task felt like a punishment from above. Said punishment only became worse when he was randomly cast into the same tent as the demon. Will avoided Sebastian's smirking face at all costs.

When it came time to bed down, however, Will knew he had to lay down some rules. He needed to protect himself, as well as the innocent souls that he hoped to protect from the ravenous monster he knew Sebastian to be. When they entered the tent and lit the lamps he immediately began speaking, drawing his scythe swiftly along the dirt, making a deep line.

"Listen up, this line marks my personal space, and you shall not cross it under any circumstances."

"As you wish." Sebastian said smoothly, in that oh-so-elegant tone that had always been there, but was now stressed to match the persona he had donned for his master. It irked Will. He knew he should not want Sebastian to be wild as he had been before, with a master he was actually tame and would not harvest souls for himself. However, Will found himself becoming angry with how passive the demon was being. The entire situation infuriated him.

"Another thing," Will said strictly, forcing himself to glare right at Sebastian, "you know this already, but unlike you demons, we reapers require sleep. You will take the top bunk and not make any noise to disturb my sleep. Not a single move!"

Will turned his back on the demon, starting to shed his clothes quickly, wanting to get into his nightclothes and into bed.

"And you should know that we demons do enjoy sleep every now and again as a luxury."

Sebastian's soft voice floated to Will, and he stiffened. He said nothing in reply, but slipped into his pajamas and eased into the bottom bunk. He listened to the creaking of Sebastian climbing into the top bunk, and then the silence as he settled into stillness. Will turned over to turn down the oil lamp to dark. Then, with reservation, he slipped off his glasses and placed them onto the table by his mattress before settling down to sleep.

He somehow managed to drift off to sleep despite his tenseness, but was awakened later in the night by a loud creak coming from directly above him. As soon as he woke awareness flooded back to him and he remembered who it was moving above him. Simultaneously he grabbed his glasses and scythe, throwing the latter upward. The end barely missed the end of Sebastian's nose as he leant over the bunk, heading toward the ladder.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Will demanded groggily, pushing his glasses back onto his face, "I told you I wouldn't stand for you running amok at night without your little master and stealing souls while I sleep!"

Sebastian looked down his nose at Will, the first glint of actual irritation showing in his expression. An unexpected thrill of pleasure ran through Will at that look; there was the demon he remembered. He retracted his scythe quickly, placing it down on the ground under his bunk where it had been before. He kept his glasses on, knowing he wouldn't fall asleep so easily this time and not wanting to take chances.

"This will be a long night," He heard Sebastian murmur, "I shall be bored at this rate."

"That is not my issue." Will snapped back. "I am not here to entertain you!"

There was a short pause before Will heard a sharp creak. He rolled quickly to grab his scythe again, but was stopped by a strong hand around his wrists. At the same moment light flooded the room as the lamp gasped to life. Will's breath caught; Sebastian was astride him, just that quickly, holding his wrists down. He was openly smirking, his eyebrows high on his forehead in that uppity expression that Will knew, even all these years later.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong." Sebastian said softly, leaning down close to Will's surprised face, "you can entertain me very much...and you don't even have to do anything; just lie there and let me do what I wish."

Will felt anger blaze through his heart, and he struggled fiercely, trying to buck the demon off. The bunks creaked as Sebastian continued to pin him down, chuckling at his efforts. Will knew he could not cry out because of the circus members sleeping in neighboring tents, but he spat and huffed loudly as he did his very best to wrench himself from that harsh grasp.

"Still putting up a fight after all this time." Sebastian cooed, when Will paused to draw in his breath. "You always did fight me, even when I'd spent so much time training you."

Will frowned deeply, angry as much at himself for feeling hurt by the entire situation as he was at Sebastian for causing it.

"How dare you acknowledge our history now, after humiliating me and acting like we'd never met!?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, and used his free hand to smooth back the strands of Wills hair that had fallen free in his sleep. The reaper jerked his head to the side, trying to avoid the touch.

"Ah, dear William, surely you could deduce that I could not acknowledge you in front of my master? He is a sensitive soul, regardless of how harsh is he, and I'd hate to think how he would react to know I was intimate with anyone else."

Will's eyes grew wide as he considered Sebastian's words.

"Anyone...else?" He repeated, putting the pieces together. Sebastian's wicked smile said it all, and Will snarled, struggling anew. "You perverted-son of a-."

His words were whispered harshly, cutting through the silence as he struggled to contain the infuriating hurt racing through his heart. Sebastian applied more pressure against Will's body, placing his knee against Will's stomach and pinning him down.

"Come, now, William, you shouldn't be so repulsed by the idea of me coddling my master. He is a sweet little morsel, soft and delicate. Nothing like the strong presence of a reaper like you. While I enjoy him very much, do you really expect me to turn the other way when I have you so vulnerable before me?"

"Release me you devil!" Will cried softly, still conscious of the volume of his voice, twisting beneath Sebastian, "I won't be your toy again."

"I think otherwise, William." Sebastian whispered, pressing his face right against Will's, as he was so oft to do when they used to meet over one hundred years ago, "You never could resist once I coaxed your body into obeying me."

Will felt an unexpected and very unwelcome shiver run down his spine as that hot breath rushed past his ear. This was the last position he had wanted to be in, but here he was, beneath the demon's body once again.

"It's been too long, my body has moved on." Will spit out stupidly, knowing how ridiculous and juvenile it sounded but needed to say something. He realized that he had just given Sebastian one more piece of ammunition to tear down his resistance.

"I beg to differ." Sebastian rebuffed, sliding one hand down Will's chest. "I think your body remembers me very well."

"Don't touch me!" Will snapped, though his body had become immobile the moment that hand laid flat against him. He met Sebastian's eyes as that hand found slowly began unbuttoning his shirt from the lowest button and working his way up. As the striped pajama shirt began falling open to expose his chest, Will's frown softened into an almost fearful expression. "Stop...please..."

Sebastian's stare never wavered as his hand moved, but his head slowly, slowly turned to the side as if considering Will. The reaper felt his heart ache sharply; that bird-like move had secretly endeared him to the demon in the past, making him want to ruffle his hair as though he were a boy, and here he was doing it a century later like nothing had changed between them.

"Please..." Will repeated, this time finding the corners of his eyes burning with unexpected tears. Sebastian's hand finished opening his shirt buttons, but continue trailing up until his silk-covered fingers touched the wetness leaking out of Will's eyes.

"Why the tears, 'head reaper'?" Sebastian mocked, bringing his finger up to his mouth, his long tongue snaking out to collect the salty substance. Will felt a small, unavoidable sob escaping him.

"You monster." He barely hissed out, fighting his tears and the dull ache in his throat threatening to choke him. "You did this to me."

"Yes," Sebastian drawled softly, lowering his hand to trace the defined line down the middle of Will's upper body. Will gasped, his flesh twitching. "I am quite aware of that. Quite proud of it as well."

Will opened his mouth, aching to retort something, anything, but as he parted his lips, Sebastian devoured them, and all thoughts left his head. At once Will was transported, to a time when a dark shadow would appear in his life and draw him into spontaneous whirlwinds of pleasure. When the warmth of another's body and the sensuality of his touch was something he could expect almost daily. When he released all the tension from his difficult job into the accepting body that willingly accepted him. When he had bought into the illusion that he could actually balance work and pleasure with a demon. It was all a lie, but Will swallowed it gratefully from Sebastian's mouth, reaching up for more.

Sebastian pulled back slowly, pressing firm, insistent kisses to the side of Will's jaw.

"Let me go." Will whispered, feeling even more tears running down his temples to trickle into his hair. He felt Sebastian's lips dip and collect the tears gently.

"Why plead for your freedom when it only exists in my hands?" The demon whispered, sucking a bit on Will's pressure point just in front of his ear. Will's breath caught loudly as he let out a small sob again. This was torture; he hated the demon so much for what he had done, and yet loved him for what he was doing. Will had missed that knowing touch so much, regardless of how many he had taken to his bed since Sebastian had left. Now here it was, clothed in silk and running over his bare chest, softly circling his nipples. Sebastian's mouth crawled across his face until their lips met once more, and Will tried weakly to keep his mouth closed, but Sebastian's insistent tongue demanded entry and found it. The reaper fell prey to those soft, damp lips, and he opened willingly.

Sebastian's hands eased Will's treasured glasses up his forehead and off, placing them carefully on the table beside them, all without breaking their kiss. At the same time, Sebastian released Will's wrists, as if knowing that Will was easier to handle without his clear eyesight. As always, his instinct was right, and Will's free hands did nothing but lie there for a moment during their kiss, until Sebastian pulled back, staring down at him.

"Well, William? Are you going to fight me again?"

Will was panting, his face flushed, and his body trembling, bright green eyes staring helplessly back at the demon. He then closed his eyes, gave one last final huff, and said,

"Damn it all."

With that he seized Sebastian and pulled him down roughly into a wild kiss. He opened his mouth widely, thrusting his tongue out to tangle with Sebastian's, which was always eager to play. Will's hands clutched at Sebastian's shoulders, ran through his black hair, touched his long-missed face...reached every inch of that body he could. Will's heart was melting into a flood of tears, wetting his face. His cock was hard, even without Sebastian groping up and down his body he was so ready...He growled with need, and actually flipped the demon over, diving right back down into another kiss, grinding his hips down against Sebastian's as he sat astride him.

"Ah, so naughty, William, turning the tables on me." Sebastian chuckled when Will broke the kiss off to start suckling on his warm neck. "Yes, yes, treat me roughly...it's been so long..."

"Don't you dare speak like that!" Will hissed, tearing off the demon's silk necktie and the skull pin that held it closed. "You don't have the right to speak about how long it's been when you are the cause!"

"You misunderstand me, Will," Sebastian breathed, as Will swiftly freed his buttons and began nipping at his bare shoulder, "I'm talking about the last three years. My master may be eager, but he's just a tender little weaning kitten. I crave the touch of a grown man."

"What about what I've craved?!" Will demanded, yanking Sebastian to sit up and ripping his shirt and vest down his arms before attacking his naked flesh. "You instilled these desires in me, these deep-seated perversions, and then you leave me to battle them alone!"

"Demon." Sebastian reminded him bluntly, his slender hands rubbing Will's ass through his thin pajama pants. Will scoffed, deciding that talking would do no good, and pulled Sebastian's head in close to press against his chest.

"Lick me, demon." He commanded, half-expecting Sebastian to refuse. Instead, Sebastian's tongue darted out at once to lap at Will's chest. The reaper released his head, running his fingers over Sebastian's smooth, muscled shoulders, watching. Sebastian angled his head upward as he reached a nipple, and locked gazes with Will as he began tonguing eagerly. The reaper's mouth dropped open in arousal, his cock growing even harder, pressing into Sebastian's warm stomach. He shamelessly rubbed his hips against the demon, loving the friction of the thin fabric between his cock and Sebastian's skin.

The demon's hands slid into Will's waistband, pulling it down to have access to his bare ass. The reaper moaned as he was massaged and pulled even closer into Sebastian's body. All the while those red eyes were gazing up into his own, seducing him without words. Will let his hands roam down Sebastian's sides, feeling the hardness of the muscles beneath the softness of the skin. He felt so hot, so wonderful...then Sebastian pushed forward, throwing Will onto his back once more, and latching onto his nipple with his mouth to suck hard.

"Ahhnnn...god..." Will murmured, arching his back to press closer to Sebastian's lips. He felt his pants being wrangled down his legs, and did what he could to help. He loved the feel of those warm hands running up his thighs, clutching and groping. His cock twitched as it brushed Sebastian's abdomen, depositing some it it's dampness there.

"Needy as always, William." Sebastian murmured against Will's chest, licking his way up to Will's collarbone. "You're in even worse shape without me than I thought."

Will had the heart to retort, but not the breath, as a warm hand closed around his cock and began pumping it slowly.

"Uggnnnn!" Will tossed his head back and clutched Sebastian's shoulders, rutting his hips into the willing hand. The demon sucked at his neck and swiped his thumb across the tip of Will's cock, smearing the liquid against his sensitive slit. The silk of his gloves felt incredible. Will moaned again, groping at Sebastian' bare skin. Sebastian's smooth knee slid up between his legs and began rubbing against Will's swollen sac. "Sebastian..." The name slipped past Will's lips and he twisted beneath the demon's clever touches.

"Hmm...Open your legs for me, William." Sebastian breathed against Will's neck. The reaper was about to comply when it suddenly hit him; he was not going to lie here like the bitch Sebastian used to claim he was. Not this time. He moved quickly, once more wrestling the demon onto his back.

"I'm not your toy anymore!" He growled, hastily fumbling with Sebastian's shirt that he had pulled from him moments ago, along with his own. He could not believe that Sebastian let him, but he managed to tie both of the demon's writs to the bedposts, spreading his arms to give Will a delicious view of his chest despite not having his glasses. Will's shirt tied one wrist, and Sebastian's short tied the other. Poetic in a way, and completely useless against a demon, but Will knew it sent a message that needed to be articulated better than his clumsy words were able.

"You're staying right there," Will huffed, instantly starting to undo the front of Sebastian's black trousers, "because at least for tonight, for right now, I won't allow you to leave me again."

Sebastian made a small, almost surprised sound as Will tugged his trousers down his legs, leaving him in only his undershorts. Will smiled as he observed the obvious outline of Sebastian's hard erection through the fabric. He looked up and met Sebastian's eyes, which were watching him with interest and a touch of amusement.

"Since you demons are incapable of upholding any code of honor, how about we strike a deal?"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"You do not break your bonds, you lie there and let me do as I wish, and after you can fuck me senseless."

The words tugged a luscious smile from Sebastian, and he ran his tongue over his lips.

"What's to stop me from simply freeing myself and having you right now?"

Will reached out and began to palm Sebastian's hardness lightly. The demon's eyelids eased down a little.

"This way is more fun. Not to mention, you owe me."

It only took one more slow trace of Will's fingers around the shape of Sebastian's cock to make the demon nod his head in agreement.

"Very well, while I don't believe I owe you anything but a reminder that I warned you about my possible loss of interest in you all that time ago, I agree to your little game. So please...play with me..."

Will's body shivered upon hearing those words. Oh, he'd be taking the demon's suggestion alright. He intended to pay him back for as much of the frustration and loneliness that he could fit into this one night. His mind had latched on to that one statement Sebastian had made about truly needing a real man to satisfy him again. If he wanted it, he was going to have to beg for it.

The reaper's hands were steady as they ran over Sebastian's midriff, cupping the sides of his waist and sliding his hands up to grope the hard muscles. He loved the shape of this body, so defined and strong but so soft to touch. He reached those dark nipples he remembered so well, with their already-hard peaks and lovely pebbled texture. With all his heart Will wanted to simply latch on to one and suck like mad, but he was determined to draw this out on the demon who had apparently been deprived for the first time in a long time of any proper intercourse. The thought made Will smile vengefully.

"What has made you so happy?" Sebastian asked softly, his voice catching a bit as Will traced the very edged of his nipples with his fingertips. Will smiled down at him, and scraped a single fingernail across one nipple. Sebastian's brows actually pulled together, and his breath sped up. The reaper knew that sensation must be such a torment; a fierce itch merged with pleasure.

"You have no right to ask." Will replied, leaning down and flicking the tip of his tongue against the opposite nipple, leaving his other hand to its task of scraping and teasing. He felt Sebastian shift under him, and a small sound barely emanated from him. Will could not help himself, and pressed his mouth down onto the tantalizing bud, drawing it up into his mouth to wet it fiercely with his tongue. Sebastian's soft moan reminded him that this was too much to be called teasing, and he pulled back. Will ran his fingers through his own disheveled hair as he decided where to go next.

The firm swell of Sebastian's shoulder was alluring to him, and he leant down to nibble at it, scraping his teeth against the pale flesh while he drug his nails down Sebastian's sides. The demon literally shivered, and Will hummed in contentment. Imitating the demon's earlier move, Will placed his knee between Sebastian's legs and gently ground against the twitching hardness that lay there. The reaper was glad to hear the demon pant slowly, his chest rising and falling with the arousal Will was stirring up.

The reaper nibbled his way up the long expanse of Sebastian's pale arm, tasting the salt of his slight sweat, and teasing the sensitive nerves that ran along the inside of his elbow and wrist. Sebastian's breath became softly audible as he began a consistent heavy regiment of deep breaths. Will wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to truly tease Sebastian like this since they had been together. He for one had done it many times under Sebastian's instructions, which was the only reason he now knew he could get away with this. He went maddeningly slow over to the other arm, lavishing it with the same soft strokes with the back of his fingers and kisses, nips of teeth and flicks of tongue. He only paused to give Sebastian a deep, heated kiss during which Sebastian showed just how hungry he was, despite lying there passively with his cock growing bigger and bigger beneath Will's knee. His tongue tangled with Will's, fighting to have its way. The reaper decided that he would let Sebastian have his way a little, and allowed that tongue to press against his own at its own pace.

The kiss was heated and lovely, but short. Will drew back, not wanting to give Sebastian too much of any one stimulation...not just yet.

He moved down Sebastian's body, shushing him quietly for no other reason than to arouse him, blowing out his 'shhh...' against his taut stomach as he went. He paused at Sebastian's groin to gently rub his chin against the head of that hard cock, feeling the dampness seeping through the fabric.

"You're going mad, aren't you?" Will whispered, deciding to be extremely wicked and letting his hot tongue press against that cock through the fabric, only a single touch, before drawing it away. "You want to be touched here so badly, don't you?"

Sebastian's back arched, his hips rising briefly into the air, begging silently for more. Will wanted to hear his pleas, however, and ignored this action.

"Dear William, I don't remember raising you to be this naughty." Sebastian breathed with a little chuckle.

"That," Will replied, biting gently into Sebastian's inner thigh," is an outright lie!"

Sebastian actually closed his eyes and gasped at the bite, shifting again. Will sat up and ran his hands over the demon's milky thighs, enjoying their softness. He lightly twirled his fingertips through the fine, silky hair that grew sparsely on his legs. His hands moved lower, to his slender but masculine ankles, where they massaged gently. Will wondered how he had never taken the time to do this before, but he found himself studying the demon's feet. His toenails were as dark as his fingernails, somehow making his feet look...even more slender? It was an odd observation, but one that rang true. Will shifted down on the mattress to have better access, trailing his fingers lightly over the tops of Sebastian's feet.

He sensed the demon growing more and more excited as Will drew out the anticipation. This had been something that Will had never even considered before Sebastian got his claws into him. Now, however, he gazed up at the bond demon and grinned, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the sensitive balls of his feet. They twitched in response, and Will smiled, running his thumbs down the length of Sebastian's soles, then up, lightly and teasingly. He knew what Sebastian was waiting for, knew what he wanted, but drew it out, just touching and stroking his lovely male feet and toes, a hair short of tickling. The demon bore it stoically, actually keeping rather quiet beyond his quickening breathing. His feet would jolt every now and again when Will touched a particularly sensitive spot, but otherwise he was just enduring and enjoying.

Will wanted badly to demand that Sebastian voice what he wanted, but he decided to save that for later, when the demon would be even more desperate for another, more urgent stimulation. Instead he simply lowered his head...and flicked his tongue against Sebastian's large toe. It was a small touch, but it made the demon's breath hitch. Will knew for a fact that this area of Sebastian's body seemed directly connected with his cock, and he intended to take advantage of that. He let his lips close around that single toe, rubbing it lightly with his slippery wet tongue until lowering his mouth to take it in entirely. The demon sighed, his hips shifting in delight. Will began to suck gently, letting his fingers wander up and down that foot to tease it at the same time.

"Ah, Will..." Sebastian moaned, as the reaper dug his thumbs in deep into the very center of the sole of his foot and sucked hard. "I haven't felt this in so long...The Young Master is not even aware of this kind of-"

Sebastian's words were cut off and Will reached up suddenly and clutched his erection. Sebastian's foot rose slightly off the bed, and Will stabilized it with his free hand, bobbing his head and nipping at that soft pad underneath the large toe. He ran his tongue over the smoothness of the demon's black nail, enjoying the sleekness. His other hand rubbed against Sebastian's erection roughly through the undershorts he had yet to remove. It was a difficult position to hold for long, and Will soon opened his mouth and began kissing the top of Sebastian's foot, trailing his lips up his calf to his knee, then his thigh. He was pleased to feel the demon trembling, his cock hot beneath the reaper's hand.

"Ah...you have become such a tease in our time apart." Sebastian breathed, circling his hips beneath Will's hand to try and speed up the process. "I must say I'm impressed."

"I've had plenty of time to practice." Will said, inching his fingertips beneath the waistband of Sebastian's undershorts, "While you were gone I had needs that I didn't have before. How do you think I handled them?"

Will pulled the undershorts down Sebastian's legs and off. He straddled the demon's knees and took a moment to just drink in the sight of that long-missed cock, flushing red and standing up straight into the air. The balls draped beneath the base were full and smooth, taunting Will's mouth. He felt his lips parting, his mouth watering. Sebastian was well aware of Will's admiration, and smiled wickedly, lifting his hips sensually before lowering them down once more.

"So you found over lovers to use without me?" Sebastian asked. "I never would have thought it of you, Will, but I'm proud of your determination."

"I don't want to hear you speaking right now," Will bit out, laying his hands firmly on Sebastian's hips, "unless you are moaning or begging me."

"Hmm...demanding now as well..." Sebastian hummed, flexing his quadriceps under Will's hands. The reaper gripped those thighs tighter in response, and felt the urge to strike the demon for such arrogance, especially when he was bound, despite that his helplessness was an illusion in the first place. His plan was to tease the demon wild, but he seemed to be weathering fairly well. With that, a dark and exciting thought came to Will, and he actually smiled. "Oh, what have you just thought of, William?" The demon asked, once more flexing. Will's reply was to reach over the side of the bunk and slowly pick up his reaper's scythe. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, genuine curiosity shining from them.

"What are you planning to do with that, Will?"

"I think you know." Will said quietly, and lowered the tip of the pruners to the center of Sebastian's chest. The demon's muscles recoiled slightly and he gasped at the touch of cold steel.

"Oh yes..." Will muttered, sliding the cold scythe up to poke at Sebastian's nipple, "it's cold, isn't it?"

The instant peaking of Sebastian's nipple answered for him, and Will circled it with that flat metal instrument, making the demon shiver. He made sure to use the blunt end, the one meant for gripping and not slicing. He slowly opened the mouth and let the rubber lips clamp down gently on the taunt nipple.

"So naughty..." Sebastian breathed, arching into the pinch of the scythe. His eyes closed, and Will could tell that he was truly enjoying this very much. Perfect. He pulled the scythe away, trailing it to the other nipple, which received similar treatment. The demon grinned deviantly, eyes kept closed as he focused on the stimulation. Will teased his nipples back and forth, daring to pinch a bit harder and actually twist them a bit with the scythe. The first time he did this Sebastian let out a sound that sent a jolt of arousal so strong through Will that he felt his cock jump. It was a moan, so light and quiet but filled with such longing that the reaper nearly dropped his scythe and began to take the demon right there and then. He restrained himself, however, telling himself there was more to come. He worked on those sweet nipples that made the demon let loose such sounds until they began turning a shade of red he had not previously seen them acquire. Sebastian's brows began to tighten, his mouth falling open as he panted, his cock flowing freely, the liquid glistening in the light from the lamp. Will was so eager to taunt along with his teasing, but he decided that the more silent he was the more Sebastian would have to focus on what he was doing to his body.

Therefore he said nothing as he drug the scythe down to rub against Sebastian's abdomen, dipping briefly into the perfect dimple of his navel. Sebastian shifted his hips on the bed, his cock obviously feeling neglected and aching for touch, even the touch of cold steel and rubber grips. Will was determined not to give it to him, oh no, not yet. Instead he teased Sebastian's inner thighs, the oh-so-sensitive flesh twitching at the touch, and Sebastian sighing and shifting. The longer Will teased him the harder it seemed to be for the demon to lie still. By the time Will was dragging the instrument along the soles of the demon's sensitive feet, Sebastian was audibly panting.

"William..." The soft groan made Will grin widely.

"What is it, demon?" He asked, running the scythe up his leg one at a time as he stared up at the demon's lusty eyes. "What do you want?"

Sebastian did not answer right away, trying to get away with letting his body speak for him by lifting his hips, offering his swollen cock. Will shook his head.

"You have to tell me, Sebastian."

The hips fell back to the mattress as the demon let out a slightly exasperated breath.

"If you're going to tease me," Sebastian panted out, "then tease all of me."

"I thought I had." Will said innocently, placing the rounded tip of the gripper against the sensitive curve where Sebastian's right hip met his body and rubbing slow circles there.

"You have grown so much." Sebastian chuckled, almost to himself before he said, "Tease me...here..."

Sebastian moved his hips in an inescapable gesture to indicate where he meant. Will's eyes gravitated lower than that place, to where Sebastian's entrance puckered so invitingly. Another idea came to him, and he looked down his nose at the demon as he drew back completely.

"Hmm..." Was all he said, flipping the scythe around to the bladed end and fiddling with it. Sebastian watched him with interest, until it became clear what he was doing. Will was unscrewing the head of his blade, twisting until the fierce-looking blade detached. Will placed it on the bedside table, and held up the end for Sebastian to see. With the blade removed a smooth rounded tip remained, with one hole on each side for the blade to latch on. Sebastian's entire body seemed to pause as he caught on to what Will was thinking. As if to confirm, Will lifted the pole to Sebastian's face, rubbing it gently along his lips. Sebastian opened without a fuss, wrapping his mouth around the metal tip and slicking it up quickly. Will enjoyed sliding the pole in and out of that mouth, watching Sebastian running his tongue along the metal, misting it with his breath.

When he determined it to be slick enough, Will withdrew the pole and lowered it at once, lodging it against Sebastian's opening. The demon seemed very excited, his hips shifting again and his breathing heavy.

"Oh, William..." He murmured, "please..."

Will once more nearly dropped the scythe and just had his way with that lovely ass right then, but he bit his lip, determined not to give in to the demon's incredibly sensual voice. He was going through with this, taking his small revenge in his own way. So he mustered his determination and pushed the rod forward, easing that smooth round tip into Sebastian's waiting body. The sound Sebastian made literally forced Will to hold onto his cock with one hand, it was so wanton and erotic. A moan laced with gasps and Will's name, along with a word that sounded like 'cold'...it was a lethal combination. When Sebastian made a small whine and pulled his legs up to brace on his feet and spread his thighs, Will gave himself a long-needed squeeze just to keep from going crazy, and plunged the rod deeper, watching as Sebastian twisted in his makeshift bonds and his face contorted with pleasure. It was not a very thick pole by any means, much thinner than either of their erections, and certainly not big enough to cause the demon pain. This enabled his hungry body to suck it right it, devouring it in its need for something. If what Sebastian had said was true, it had been at least three years since he had felt anything close to this.

The reaper's mouth was watering watching that metal rod sliding in and out of the ring of pink flesh. As arousing as it was, he knew that he would soon need to replace that rod with his own cock, which was aching to be inside that body. He just needed to make Sebastian squirm a little more...He reached deeper, and Sebastian tossed back his head, his cock shooting out a tiny bit of cum unexpectedly.

"God, Will..." Sebastian moaned, grinding his hips down onto the rod and circling them to keep brushing that spot that triggered such a reaction. "Good..."

Will could not hold himself back, he needed to do it after staring at the neglected cock for so long; he leaned his head down and took the head of Sebastian's erection into his mouth. The demon thrust his hips up so fast that his sharp hipbone rammed against Will's cheek and made him grunt. Through the sting Will held Sebastian's hip down with his free hand, suckling on his head and thrusting the rod inside him. The demon was panting so loudly now that Will was worried others might hear it, but at the moment he could hardly care. Sebastian's taste was like honey on his tongue, so delicious and absent from Will's like for so long despite how much he had craved it. He latched on hard and sucked, drawing out more of the liquid to swallow eagerly.

"Will! Don't make me..." Sebastian's urgent voice pulled Will back from his pleasurable project, and he withdrew reluctantly.

"Don't tell me you're close already." William finally taunted, giving the rod one long hard push. "I've seen you last much longer than this before."

"Yes, well," Sebastian chuckled helplessly and pinned Will with a sly look, "you never teased me like this before."

Will chuckled in response, flicking his tongue against the underside of Sebastian's tender head. The demon shuddered.

"I was never this angry at you before." Will said softly, before pulling the rod out and letting it roll off the mattress and onto the floor. Sebastian groaned with the loss, but Will did not leave him waiting for long. The reaper had put off his aching and weeping cock all this time while teasing the demon, and it was now eager to be plunged into that hot flesh. Will hooked Sebastian's knees with his arms, positioning himself at the clenching and unclenching ring of muscle that twitched against him.

"You want this, demon?" Will asked, his voice husky as that incredible sensation tempted him so. When Sebastian did not answer Will pressed closer, just barely pushing against that spot, then drew away. "Tell me; do you want it or not?"

"Yes!" Sebastian groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. "Please, William..."

"Please what?" Will asked, his arms shaking violently under the demon's knees with the effort to not thrust forward.

"Oh god, you've developed an evil streak..." Sebastian breathed, before saying, louder, "Please put your cock inside of me. Please, fuck me hard."

Will wasted no time, but jerked his hips forward, moaning loudly as his cock was swallowed by the demon's hot, greedy body. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands dropped from Sebastian's knees to the mattress, clutching the sheets. Sebastian lifted his legs to hook around Will's waist, hugging him in close to his body, his spine arching in pleasure.

"That's it, Will..." Sebastian said, his breath strained, "ahhh...I need this...I've needed this for so long...my master is such a selfish being he merely takes the pleasure I can give him and then pushes me aside. But you-oh! Yes! God, Will, like that! Yes! Hard, strong, you know how to please, don't you, yes!"

Will did not hold back one second, but began thrusting hard, overwhelmed by the pleasure of that tight embrace. He believed Sebastian when he said it had been three years; it was tighter than he ever remembered it being. It surprised Will that the demon showed no signs of pain despite it being so long. As long as he was not telling Will to stop the reaper could hardly care for more than a brief moment. It was too good for him to think about anything else but that hot clutch around his aching member, pumping him just right. He loved the feel of Sebastian's warm legs pressed against his sides, embracing him so eagerly. It made him want those arms around him as well.

"Free yourself." Will demanded breathily, the words huffing out in time with his hard thrusts. The next second Sebastian's hands were around the back of his neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. Their tongues played together fiercely, rubbing and tasting, lips moving smoothly and swiftly to feel each other. Will groaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips to really dig in and feel. He swallowed Sebastian's own moan as the demon lifted his hips to meet Will's thrusts. The demon gave a sharp cry and pulled out of the kiss, his head falling back and spilling his beautiful raven hair across the pillow.

"Right there! Oh, Will! You have it! Right there! Don't stop, don't stop!"

Will did his best to keep that angle he had found, loving the long-absent sound of Sebastian's pleasured vocalizations. He had never been shy about letting his voice out if he really wanted to, while other times he could be almost entirely silent. Will savored hearing so much of that smooth voice so distorted by pleasure that he was causing. Sebastian's face was twisted into a lovely expression, his eyes brows, brows drawn tight, mouth parted as he gasped. Will's hands lifted from the bed and latched onto Sebastian's waist, sitting up and letting himself go. He leveraged on his knees and thrust wildly, his own voice coming out in quiet but rapid pants. IT was so good, to be sheathed in this man, this demon, again. There was something about him that Will had been unable to find in any of the other lovers he had take; he fit with him somehow, whether that was part of the demon's ability to become exactly what his prey needed, Will did not know nor wanted to. All he knew was that nothing and no one felt this incredible.

He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, to make this ecstasy last...but the pleasure was severe, almost painful...Will gave a long grunt, gave one last deep thrust, burying himself deeply in Sebastian's body and releasing, hard.

"Ahhh...so much frustration you're pouring into me, Will..." Sebastian said breathlessly, as Will jerked slightly above him as his semen shot out and coated him within that wet channel. "Good boy..."

Will groaned, leaning over to rest his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder. His body relaxed, his breathing heavy and hot against Sebastian's skin. The demon's hands bean stroking his back, holding him close in that mock affection Will remembered so well. Will drew out slowly, shuddering as he slipped free and felt his release tricking out over him.

"Good boy." Sebastian repeated, wrapping him in his arms entirely and carefully rolling them over, laying Will on his back. "Now that your little game is done, it's my turn."

Will was so out of breath, still reeling from the passion and pleasure of the act he had just performed, that he barely registered what it was Sebastian was saying. When he felt his legs being nudged apart, however, his mind clicked into place. He felt a wet finger slide into him slowly, accessing his tightness. He hissed slightly, tightening his hold on Sebastian's arms.

"Been a while for you indeed, eh, Will?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his very swollen and neglected cock against Will's thigh, smearing his liquid heat there like an animal marking.

"Just do it." Will breathed back, his body so relaxed and the endorphins within him easing him to a point where he just didn't care. He was satisfied, but still wanted to feel Sebastian inside him again after all this time. He even lifted his tired hips invitingly. The demon grinned, folding over Will's body and nipping at his neck. He slid his arms beneath Will's shoulders, and slowly pressed the head of his cock into his tight body. Will shuddered, spreading his legs willingly as he adjusted to that feeling after all this time.

"Hmmm...so hot...tight...oh, Will..." Sebastian murmured into Will's neck, sucking between his shoulder and collarbone. "I'm going deeper...yeees...incredible..."

Will winced at the discomfort, but simply relaxed his body to accept all of the demon inside. It was not too harsh, but not slow either, just a casual slide in until Sebastian's balls were rubbing up against Will's flesh. Sebastian trembled above him, leaning his entire weight on Will's body as he began to roll his hips slowly.

"Mmm...delicious..." Sebastian hissed, sliding one hand up into Will's ruffled dark hair, clutching it lightly between tender strokes. "That's a good boy."

"Don't call me that anymore." Will whispered harshly. "I am no longer yours."

"You say that," Sebastian forced out as he closed his eyes in pleasure, "but here you are, offering yourself to me, allowing yourself to be taken even after being abandoned. You seem like you're still mine to me."

"Shut up and fuck me." Will bit out, his body beginning to like the familiar rhythm of Sebastian's cock rubbing up against his insides. It was beginning to arouse him again, just that quickly, his interested member pressed between his own stomach and Sebastian's flexing abdomen. Sebastian chuckled into Will's neck, humming against it before he said,

"My pleasure."

Will could not help but grin at that answer before his eyes closed, his head went back, and his body sung as Sebastian took him, hard. The surge of muscle, the damp puffs of breath, groping, gripping hands, spiking pleasure through the most sensitive regions of their bodies...It was glorious, absolutely glorious. Will's member was quickly growing hard, and Sebastian was not so far gone in his own pleasure that he was ignorant of its interest. He hinged himself on one elbow, managing with all his power to keep plunging into Will with that one support, and begin stroking Will's cock with the other hand.

Will tossed his head back, groaning, his hands sliding up Sebastian's arms to his shoulders, to tangle in the long hair at the back of Sebastian's neck. He held on, relishing the softness in contrast to the hardness that was buried deep within him.

"You feel wonderful, Will, holding me in so eagerly." Sebastian grunted, rubbing the side of his face against Will's. The reaper knew for a fact that this cat-like action was a favorite of the demon's, and he had always found it somewhat endearing. He was so like a kitten when he did that, even during sex. "Ha...ha...oh, god...yes...yes...I've needed this...ah! Yes! God...Young master won't yet let me-Ah!-do this! Ah! Oh yes, yes..."

Sebastian had always been able to last a long time, but he had been very thoroughly teased this time be a vengeful partner, and he could only hold on so long. He did, though, with every ounce of his endurance he gripped Will, devouring his mouth, his neck, every inch of flesh he could grasp, which all the while thrusting hard, shallow, rolling his hips to savor the sensations, rubbing Will's cock...For lose long moments time seemed to stand still, create a bubble where only they existed and the rest of the world simply flowed around them as they floated in their pleasure.

"Sebastian...so good..." Will whispered, unable to help himself at the dual pleasure of the fingers stroking his cock and the hard erection hitting his sweet spot over and over. In response Sebastian purred against him, driving even harder, faster as it all came to a head. Eventually, the pleasure grew and grew from both of them until the bubble popped around them, and just like that, time began to flow across them once more like their spilled seed.

Heavy panting filled the close air of the tent, the two men basking in the afterglow of pleasure nestled in the sparse bottom bunk. They lay without speaking for the longest time, bodies cooling, breathing slowing, hands wandering through hair and over arms and shoulders. Lips kissed each other gently, reassuring and soft, meeting and separating with quiet smacks of sound. Finally the first voice spoke,

"I think you'll agree with me, that that was long overdue."

Will could not help but nod at Sebastian's observation, however angry he could choose to be he could not argue. drew in a sharp breath when Sebastian drew out of him, dripping his essence over the bed sheets along with Will's own. Will have expected him to slide right off the mattress and dress himself, as though he had taken what he wanted and he was now moving on that quick. However, the demon lay down beside him, keeping Will wrapped in his arms and pulling him close. Surprised, Will did not at once relax into that embrace, until Sebastian chuckled and stroked his face lovingly.

"Come, William, at least for tonight, I won't leave you alone."

)))(((

Will passed the night, like so many others in the past, cradled in the arms of a demon. A demon who was warm and soft, whose chest rose and fell with his breathing beneath Will's cheek, whose gentle words eased him to sleep while long finger sifted through his hair. . . A demon who was gone when Will woke in the morning.

It was not all that surprising, really. Sebastian was here at Noah's Ark Circus with his master in order to solve a mystery, not so the demon could sweep Will back up into the whirlwind on-and-off relationship they had once shared. Will treated him just as coldly when next they met, when they were forced to perform in the circus act together, and every other meeting since. Will would not fool himself into thinking that anything more would come of it. He just savored the memory of that one night they shared in their tent, wrapped in each other's arms.

But when Will saw Sebastian leaving the circus entirely, carrying his coughing little master, he knew he would likely never have such an opportunity again.

"We are taking our leave now." Sebastian told him politely, not even looking at the reaper as he passed, cradling the small boy and patting his back attentively. Will felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw the boy's thin arms clinging to Sebastian's neck. He was only a child, and he could control such a being as Sebastian. Will understood their connection only too well, and yet he still marveled at the little brat's ability to reign in such a being when he, as a reaper, had somehow lost him for over a century.

"I care not where you go," Will said in reply, also refusing to look at Sebastian, who was still walking away from him, "when your master is with you."

Sebastian gave another polite 'goodbye', without once looking back.

Will took a deep breath, feeling somehow cleansed by the parting. It was over.

"Well," He said aloud to himself, adjusting his coveted glasses, "now I too, can move on from this place."

THE END


	11. Chapter 11

The podfic of this work is now complete! See chapter one for the link!


End file.
